Íåîäîëèìûé ßä
by Calamadea
Summary: Ïåðåâîä Ðèçåíí. Áåðåãèòåñü ñòàðèííûõ çàêëèíàòåëüñêèõ êíèã, íå ïóòàéòå ñòðàíèöû...
1. Âèíî íåáåñ

****

****

**_Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ: Âèíî íåáåñ_**

****

****

**_Îòðàâëåííîå âèíî íåáåñ:_**

**_Èñêóññòâåííàÿ ëþáîâü è íåíàâèñòü åùå ôàëüøèâåå_**

****

**         Ãàððè ìåäëåííî øåë ïî òåððèòîðèè Õîãâàðöà, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê Ñîâÿòíå. Îí áûë îäèí, è áðîñàë ÷åðåç ïëå÷î îïàñëèâûå âçãëÿäû, ìÿãêèé øåëåñò òðàâû ïîä åãî áîòèíêàìè â îãëóøèòåëüíîé òèøèíå êàçàëñÿ åìó óñèëåííûì â äþæèíó ðàç. Ñó÷êîâàòûå äåðåâüÿ Çà÷àðîâàííîãî ëåñà ñïëåòàëèñü â æóòêèå ñèëóýòû íà ôîíå òåìíîãî âå÷åðíåãî íåáà, ÷òî îñîáåííî áåñïîêîèëî Ãàððè. Áåç Ïëàùà íåâèäèìîñòè îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íàñòîëüêî óÿçâèìî è îòêðûòî, ÷òî êàçàëîñü, ìàëåéøàÿ òåíü, ïðîìåëüêíóâøàÿ çà íèì â ëó÷àõ ëóííîãî ñâåòà, ìîæåò åãî âûäàòü. Îí îòäàë Ïëàù Ñèðèóñó, êîòîðûé äî ñèõ ïîð ñêðûâàëñÿ è íóæäàëñÿ â íåâèäèìîñòè áîëüøå. Ïîñëå ðàññòàâàíèÿ ñ ñåìåéíîé ðåëèêâèåé Ãàððè áûë âûíóæäåí ïðåêðàòèòü ñâîè ïîçäíèå íî÷íûå ïðîäåëêè, íî ñåãîäíÿ îí íå ìîã óñíóòü è ðåøèë ïîñëàòü ïèñüìî Ñèðèóñó. Îí âûøåë â îäèíî÷åñòâå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ðîí çàñíóë.**

Íî÷íîé âîçäóõ áûë ñâåæ, çàïàõ ðîñû è ñâåæåñêîøåííîé òðàâû ñìåøèâàëñÿ ñ íåæíûì ïðÿíûì çàïàõîì ýêçîòè÷åñêèõ öâåòîâ, äîíîñÿùèìñÿ èç Çà÷àðîâàííîãî Ëåñà íåïîäàëåêó. Ãàððè ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë, íàñëàæäàÿñü òîíêèì àðîìàòîì, ïåðåäàþùèì ñóòü Çà÷àðîâàííîãî Ëåñà, äüÿâîëüñêè îñâåæàþùèì è ìðà÷íî ìàíÿùèì.

         Âíåçàïíî åãî âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåê ñåðåáðèñòûé îòáëåñê ñâåòà ñïðàâà, èñ÷åçíóâøèé òóò æå, êàê ïîÿâèëñÿ. Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî ïîâåðíóëñÿ â òîì íàïðàâëåíèè, êîãäà ìÿãêèé ìèìîëåòíûé øîðîõ íàñòîðîæèë åãî åùå áîëüøå. Ýòî áûëî íåÿñíîå äâèæåíèå â êóñòàõ â íåñêîëüêèõ øàãàõ. Ãàððè âûõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó è îñòîðîæíî ïðèáëèçèëñÿ. 

Êîãäà îí ïîäîøåë áëèæå, ÷åðíûå òó÷è ðàçîøëèñü, îñâîáîæäàÿ äîðîãó ëóííîìó ñâåòó, îñâåòèâøåìó ìåñòíîñòü. Ãàððè óðîíèë ÷åëþñòü, è ãëàçà åãî ÷óòü íå âûñêî÷èëè èç îðáèò.

- Ìàëôîé?

Ñòðîéíàÿ ôèãóðà ðåçêî îáåðíóëàñü â îòâåò, è Ãàððè ïîéìàë áûñòðóþ ñåðåáðÿíóþ âñïûøêó õîðîøî çíàêîìûõ ãëàç, óñòàâèâøèõñÿ íà íåãî, õîòÿ îíè è áûëè ïðèùóðåíû â íåçíàêîìîì âûðàæåíèè êðàéíåãî óäèâëåíèÿ.

Ãëàçà Ãàððè åùå øèðå ðàñêðûëèñü, êîãäà îí áåãëî îãëÿäåë Ìàëôîÿ, è íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîòåðÿë äàð ðå÷è. Åãî ãîëîñ áûë ñëàá îò ïîòðÿñåíèÿ, êîãäà îí, íàêîíåö, ñìîã ïðîèçíåñòè.

- Ìàëôîé… ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü _íàãèøîì?_

~*~*~

Îí õîòåë ñòàòü íåâèäèìûì.

Ñòîÿ íà êðàþ íî÷è, ãðàíèöà Çà÷àðîâàííîãî Ëåñà çìåèëàñü â ñàâàíå òüìû ðÿäîì ñ íèì, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ êàê íèêîãäà íåâèäèìûì.

Áàðõàò íåáà óñòðåìëÿëñÿ ê íåìó, ñëàáûå, öâåòà ñëîíîâîé êîñòè, îòáëåñêè ëóííîãî ñâåòà íåÿñíî ïðîáèâàëèñü áåñêîíå÷íóþ ÷åðíóþ êàíâó íî÷è.

Îäíàêî, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ñóäÿ ïî òèõîìó óõàíüþ ñîâ ãäå-òî ðÿäîì, îí áûë äàëåê îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ñêðûòüñÿ îò æèâîé íî÷è âîêðóã íåãî. Åãî áåëîêóðûå âîëîñû â ëóííîì ñâåòå íàïîìèíàëè ðòóòü,  à åãî áëåäíîå ëèöî ñëîâíî ñâåòèëîñü èçíóòðè íåçåìíûì ñèÿíèåì íà ôîíå íî÷è. Íàõàëüíî è ýëåãàíòíî âûäåëÿÿñü íà ôîíå îêðåñòíîñòåé, íå ñ íåëîâêîñòüþ ïëîõî ñêðûòîãî, íî ñ îñîáûì âèäîì ðîæäåííîãî âûäåëÿòüñÿ.

Áîòèêè Äðàêî ìÿãêî ñòóïàëè ïî ãðÿçè, è òðàâà ïðèâåòñòâåííî çàøóðøàëà, êîãäà îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Ëåñó, ëó÷èñòîìó è áóðëÿùåìó æèçíüþ â òèøèíå íî÷è. Â ïðàâîé ðóêå îí êðåïêî ñæèìàë ìàëåíüêèé ñîñóä ñ áåñöâåòíîé æèäêîñòüþ, êðèñòàëüíî ÷èñòîé, ñëåãêà ìåðöàþùåé â ñâåòå ëóíû. Òîíêèå ïàëüöû Äðàêî îñòîðîæíî äåðæàëè ïóçûðåê, è îí âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàë çà äðàãîöåííîé æèäêîñòüþ, ïîêà óêðàäêîé ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê ëåñó.

Îí ðàáîòàë íàä çåëüåì â àáñîëþòíîì ñåêðåòå ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü, ñêðóïóëåçíî ñîáèðàÿ âñå íóæíûå èíãðåäèåíòû – âîðóÿ èõ èç ëè÷íîãî çàïàñà Ñíåéïà, ïîêóïàÿ ó òåìíûõ ëè÷íîñòåé, ñíóþùèõ â Õîãñìèäå. Îí íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî çåëüå ìîæåò èìåòü òàêîé ñëîæíûé ñîñòàâ – îí äàæå íå çíàë, çà÷åì áûëè íóæíû íåêîòîðûå èíãðåäèåíòû, íî èíñòðóêöèÿ áûëà èñ÷åðïûâàþùåé è îí ïðîñòî ñëåäîâàë åé. Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ íåóäà÷ îí, áûëî, íà÷àë çàäàâàòü ñåáå âîïðîñ, ñòîèò ëè öåëü çàòðà÷åííûõ óñèëèé, íî âñåãäà îòâåò áûë – äà. 

Çà âñþ æèçíü ó íåãî áûëî íåñêîëüêî çàâåòíûõ æåëàíèé, è îäíî èç íèõ, ñ ñàìîãî ðàííåãî äåòñòâà, áûëî æåëàíèå ñòàòü íåâèäèìûì. Îí ìîã, ïîëîæà ðóêó íà ñåðäöå, ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíî íå áûëî âóàéåðèñòñêèì (îí õîòåë ýòîãî ñ ñàìîãî ðàííåãî äåòñòâà, è íåóäîâëåòâîðåííàÿ ïîòðåáíîñòü âûðîñëà âìåñòå ñ íèì), õîòÿ òàêèå öåëè íå èñêëþ÷àëèñü.

Âñå, ÷åãî îí õîòåë, ýòî èíîãäà èñ÷åçàòü, ÷òîáû ïîáûòü íàåäèíå ñ ñîáîé. Îí õîòåë èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü íàáëþäàòü äðóãèõ ëþäåé ñî ñòîðîíû, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îíè åãî íå âèäåëè, óõîäèòü, ÷òîáû íèêòî íå çíàë êóäà. Íó, è êîíå÷íî, íåâèäèìîñòü îòêðûâàëà äðóãèå ãîðèçîíòû: ïðèêîëîòüñÿ íàä êåì-íèáóäü, ïîøóòèòü, òàê ñêàçàòü…. 

Îí íàøåë êíèãó çàêëèíàíèé â ëè÷íîé áèáëèîòåêå îòöà ëåòîì. Îíà áûëà íàñòîëüêî ñòàðèííàÿ, ÷òî ñòðàíèöû íóìåðîâàëèñü ðèìñêèìè öèôðàìè. Îíà âñÿ ðàñïàäàëàñü è äåðæàëàñü íà âåòõîé òåñåìêå, êîòîðàÿ ëîïíóëà îò ñòàðîñòè, êîãäà Äðàêî ïîïûòàëñÿ îòêðûòü êíèãó, è æåëòîâàòûå ñòðàíèöû ðàçëåòåëèñü ïî ïîëó. Îí ïîáûñòðåå ñîáðàë äðåâíèå ñòðàíèöû è óòàùèë ê ñåáå, ÷òîáû èçó÷èòü. Ëèñòû áûëè âñå â ïÿòíàõ, âûòåðòûå è íå âñåãäà ÿñíî ïðîíóìåðîâàííûå. Âîçðàñò áóìàãè èçìåðÿëñÿ óæå íå ãîäàìè. Îí õîðîøåíüêî ïîðûëñÿ â êíèãå è ê ñâîåé ðàäîñòè íàøåë âûöâåòøóþ, íàäîðâàííóþ íà ïîëîâèíå ñòðàíèöó ñ îïèñàíèåì Çåëüÿ Ïîòåðè Ñóùíîñòè – áèíãî.

Çàêëèíàíèå îêàçàëîñü êðàéíå ñëîæíûì, íî ýòî áûëî ìîãóùåñòâåííîå òåìíîå çàêëÿòüå, è åñëè áû íóæíî áûëî ïðîñòî âçìàõíóòü ïàëî÷êîé, ó Äðàêî áûëè áû ñîìíåíèÿ â äîñòîâåðíîñòè òîãî, íà ÷òî îíî ïðåòåíäóåò. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ñóìåë ñîáðàòü âñå íåîáõîäèìûå ñîñòàâëÿþùèå äëÿ çåëüÿ, êðîìå îäíîãî.

Äèêàÿ ÷åðíàÿ ðîçà. Åå äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî òðóäíî äîñòàòü. Îí îáøàðèë âñå öâåòî÷íûå ìàãàçèíû Õîãñìèäà â ïîèñêàõ ðîçû ÷åðíîé ñ ðàííèõ ïî÷åê, à íå îêðàøåííîé ñ ïîìîùüþ ìàãè÷åñêîãî êóëüòèâèðîâàíèÿ. Îí äàæå ïîñûëàë ñîâó â ×àøå÷êó è Âåí÷èê (ñàìîå èçâåñòíîå öâåòî÷íîå çàâåäåíèå, çàíèìàþùååñÿ ñîâèíûìè ðàññûëêàìè, â îêðóãå) äëÿ ýòîãî, íî ýòî îêàçàëîñü äîðîæå ÷åì îí ïîëàãàë, òàê êàê â äàííîå âðåìÿ ðîçà öâåëà òîëüêî â Øîòëàíäèè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ëó÷øèì áóäåò ïîèñêàòü â Çà÷àðîâàííîì Ëåñó, ãäå áûëè ïðåäñòàâëåíû âñå ðàñòåíèÿ (êàê è áîëåå äèêèå ïðåäñòàâèòåëè ôëîðû è ôàóíû) è öâåëè îíè ïðåèìóùåñòâåííî ïîñëå íàñòóïëåíèÿ òåìíîòû.

È âîò îí îêàçàëñÿ çäåñü, â ñàìóþ ïîëíî÷ü, è ñ âåëèêîé îñòîðîæíîñòüþ ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê Çà÷àðîâàííîìó Ëåñó, ìîëÿñü ïðî ñåáÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû ðîçà îêàçàëàñü ïîáëèæå ê îïóøêå, è åìó íå ïðèøëîñü çàáèðàòüñÿ äàëüøå. Íà÷èíàÿ ñ ïåðâîãî êóðñà, â íåì óêîðåíèëñÿ ñòðàõ ïåðåä íî÷íûì Ëåñîì.

Íà ýòîò ðàç óäà÷à åìó óëûáíóëàñü; ñåðäöå åêíóëî, êîãäà çîðêèå ãëàçà âûõâàòèëè òåìíûé öâåòîê â òåíè Õâàòàþùåãî êóñòà. Îñòîðîæíî, ÷òîáû íå ïîòðåâîæèòü îïàñíûé â ãíåâå êóñò, Äðàêî îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè è ïðèãëÿäåëñÿ ê ôîðìå ëåïåñòêîâ ðîçû, öâåò êîòîðûõ áûë íåîòëè÷èì îò îáñòóïàâøåãî ìðàêà. Ñëåãêà äðîæàùèå ïàëüöû ïîòÿíóëèñü çà öâåòêîì, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îñòðûé øèï âîíçàåòñÿ â êîæó, êîãäà îí îñòîðîæíî îòäåëèë ïîääàâøååñÿ íà óäèâëåíèå ëåãêî ðàñòåíèå îò çåìëè. Îòðÿõíóâ îò ñòåáëÿ ïðèëèïøóþ çåìëþ, Äðàêî ïîäíÿë åãî ê ãëàçàì äëÿ ëó÷øåãî ðàññìîòðåíèÿ – áàðõàòíûå ëåïåñòêè ÷åðíûì, êàê ñìîëü ñèëóýòîì, âûäåëÿëèñü â ìîëî÷íîì ñâåòå ëóíû, íè÷åãî íå îòðàæàÿ.

Äðàêî äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. Ñàìàÿ ïðåêðàñíàÿ ðîçà, ðàñêðàøåííàÿ êðàñêàìè íî÷è.

Îí ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ìîìåíò ñîçåðöàíèÿ ïðåêðàñíîãî öâåòêà â ñâîåé ðóêå ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïðèñòóïèòü ê äåëó. Äðàêî áûëè íóæíû òîëüêî ëåïåñòêè, è îí àêêóðàòíî îòäåëèë èõ (ïàëüöû îùóòèëè ïðèêîñíîâåíèå òåìíîãî àòëàñà) è óðîíèë îäèí çà äðóãèì â ñîñóä ñ ïðèãîòîâëåííûì çåëüåì. Ïðîçðà÷íîå çåëüå îáðàòèëîñü àëûì îò óïàâøèõ ëåïåñòêîâ – íè ñëåäà ÷åðíîòû ðîçû, òîëüêî ÷èñòûé, ÿðêî-êðàñíûé, æèâîé  è êðîâàâûé öâåò. Îíî áûëî ãîòîâî – è äîëæíî áûëî áûòü ñåé÷àñ æå ïðèíÿòî. Íå îñòàëîñü ïóòè íàçàä, íå ñåé÷àñ.

Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà è, çàïðîêèíóâøèñü, ïðîãëîòèë çåëüå îäíèì áåçìîëâíûì ãëîòêîì.

Îíî æãëî. Îíî æãëî, ñëîâíî æèäêèé îãîíü ïîä åãî êîæåé, ïðîëåòàÿ ïî íåðâàì íåîáû÷íûì îùóùåíèåì, âûçûâàþùèì êðèê. Åãî êðîâü ñëîâíî çàêðèñòàëëèçîâàëàñü ïîä òåïëîé êîæåé, âîëíû æàðà íà çàëåäåíåâøèõ âåíàõ. Îí ðîáêî ðàçëåïèë âåêè è áûñòðî çàæìóðèëñÿ îò ãîëîâîêðóæåíèÿ, çàòóìàíèâøåãî ãëàçà. Âîëîñû íà øåå âñòàëè äûáîì, âñå òåëî âíåçàïíî îõâàòèë æàð, ñëîâíî ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå ïðîøëî âäîëü ïîçâîíî÷íèêà, ðàñòîïèâ ñêîâûâàþùèé âåíû ðòóòüþ õîëîä.

Æàð íàðàñòàë; Äðàêî áû ñëàáî óäèâèëñÿ, åñëè áû ýòî áûëî ïîáî÷íûì ýôôåêòîì çàêëèíàíèÿ, îí çàâîçèëñÿ ñ ïóãîâèöàìè ðóáàøêè, ðâàíóë âîðîòíèê è âçäîõíóë ñâîáîäíåå, êîãäà íî÷íîé âîçäóõ êîñíóëñÿ îáíàæåííîé ïîòíîé êîæè, ñìÿã÷àÿ æàð ðâóùèéñÿ èçíóòðè.

Åãî ïàëüöû ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñîðâàëè îñòàâøèåñÿ ïóãîâèöû, è áåëàÿ ðóáàøêà óïàëà, ðàñòâîðèâøèñü â ïîëóòüìå.

Äðàêî ïîäíåñ ëàäîíü ê ãëàçàì è ïðèùóðèëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ñòàë ëè îí óæå íåâèäèìûì, íî ñèëüíîå ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå ðàññòðàèâàëî çðåíèå ê ÷åðòÿì.

ßäîâèòûé æàð âñå åùå òåðçàë òåëî ïîä îäåæäîé, è îí, áûëî, ïîäóìàë î òîì, ÷òîáû ñîâñåì ðàçäåòüñÿ, êîãäà òèõèé øåëåñò ïîòðåâîæåííîé òðàâû çàñòàâèë åãî çàìåðåòü.

Êòî-òî ïðèáëèæàëñÿ.

*~*~*

Äðàêî îáåðíóëñÿ, âñòðåòèâøèñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Ãàððè, êîòîðûé âûòàðàùèë íà íåãî òåìíî-çåëåíûå ãëàçà. Åãî ðîò áûë îòêðûò, â ãëàçàõ íåâåðèå.

-Ìàëôîé… ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü _íàãèøîì?_

Ìèìîëåòíîå óäèâëåíèå ïðîìåëüêíóëî íà ëèöå Äðàêî, íåÿñíî âèäíîì â òåìíîòå, è íàïðÿæåííîå ìîë÷àíèå íå ïðåêðàùàëîñü ïîêà Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, íå çàãîâîðèë.

- Òû… òû ìåíÿ âèäèøü? – îí íå ñìîã ñêðûòü èçóìëåíèå, îñîáåííî âèäÿ øîê Ãàððè.

Òåïåðü Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë ðàçäðàæåííûì.

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ - âèæó. ß íå âèæó òâîþ îäåæäó íà ïîäîáàþùåì åé ìåñòå, âîò â ÷åì ïðîáëåìà. Êàêîãî äüÿâîëà òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?

Ìàëôîé îãëÿäåë ñåáÿ âçãëÿäîì, â êîòîðîì ñìåøàëèñü òðåâîãà è íåïîíèìàíèå, çàòåì îïÿòü ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Ãàððè.

-Òû ìåíÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî _âèäèøü?_

Âçâîëíîâàííûé, Äðàêî ïîâòîðèë âîïðîñ ìåäëåííî è âíÿòíî. Îí èíñòèíêòèâíî íàãíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòü ðóáàøêó ñ ìîêðîé òðàâû.

- Òû ñòîèøü ãîëûé ïîñðåäè îòêðûòîãî ïðîñòðàíñòâà, òðóäíîâàòî îøèáèòüñÿ! – ðàçäðàæåííî âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè è áûñòðî îòâåðíóëñÿ, - Íàïÿëü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü!

- ß íå ãîëûé! – îãðûçíóëñÿ Äðàêî, ñ ìàêñèìàëüíûì êîëè÷åñòâîì äîñòîèíñòâà, êîòîðîå ìîã ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü òîðîïëèâî çàñòåãèâàþùèéñÿ ÷åëîâåê, - ß ðàçäåò òîëüêî äî ïîÿñà, åñëè òû íå ïîòðóäèëñÿ ðàññìîòðåòü.

- Íåò, ÿ íå ïîòðóäèëñÿ, ñëàâà Áîãó! - Ãàððè çàïíóëñÿ è áðîñèë áûñòðûé âçãëÿä íà Äðàêî, çàíÿòîãî ïóãîâèöàìè ðóáàøêè è íå çàìå÷àþùåãî åãî. - Êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû äåëàåøü Ìàëôîé, ñêà÷åøü ïî Ëåñó òîïëåññ ïîñðåäè íî÷è? Ðèòóàëüíûå òàíöû â ÷åñòü ëóííîãî áîãà? Ñîâñåì ñïÿòèë? – Ãàððè ïîêðóòèë ïàëüöåì ó âèñêà. - ß âñåãäà èìåë ïîäîçðåíèÿ íà òâîé ñ÷åò, Ìàëôîé, íî è ïðåäïîëîæèòü íå ìîã, ÷òî òû íàñòîëüêî íåíîðìàëåí, ÷òîáû áåãàòü ïî Õîãâàðöó â íåãëèæå.

- Äà, áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íàðâóñü íà Ôèë÷à, è îí îòâåäåò íà ìíå äóøó, ÿ íå ïðàâ? – ñ ñàðêàçìîì îòðåçàë Äðàêî, âñòðåòèâ ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä Ãàððè, è ïîïðàâèë âîðîòíèê, ïåðåêîñèâøèéñÿ èç-çà ïåðåïóòàííûõ èì ïóãîâèö. – ß öåíþ òâîå áåñïîêîéñòâî, Ïîòòåð, íî òû åùå áîëüøå ìåíÿ îáÿæåøü, ïðîñòî ñåé÷àñ æå ñâàëèâ îòñþäà.

- ß ìîãó íàñòó÷àòü, – ñïîêîéíî íàìåêíóë Ãàððè.

- Äà, à ñàì òî ñìîæåøü âíÿòíî îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî òû çàáûë â òàêîå âðåìÿ ðÿäîì ñ Ëåñîì, - îãðûçíóëñÿ Äðàêî. Îí õîòåë ïîáûñòðåå èçáàâèòüñÿ îò Ãàððè, òàê êàê ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, êîãäà íàñòóïàåò ýôôåêò Çåëüÿ Ïîòåðè Ñóùíîñòè. Åìó ïðèøëîñü áû äîëãî îáúÿñíÿòüñÿ, åñëè áû Ïîòòåð ñòàë ñâèäåòåëåì åãî ðàñòâîðåíèÿ â âîçäóõå.

Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãàððè íå èçìåíèëîñü íè íà òîëèêó.

 - ×òî òû çàäóìàë, Ìàëôîé? – ïîâòîðèë îí ðîâíûì òîíîì ñêâîçü ñæàòûå çóáû. Òåïåðü, êîãäà Äðàêî áûë îäåò, Ãàððè ëó÷øå äåðæàë ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ è äàë ïîíÿòü, ÷òî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ íèêóäà óõîäèòü áåç îòâåòîâ íà ñâîè âîïðîñû.

- Íå òâîåãî óìà äåëî, Ïîòòåð, - îãðûçíóëñÿ Äðàêî, íî óãðîçà â åãî ãîëîñå íå ñìîãëà ñêðûòü îòòåíêà îò÷àÿíèÿ, - Óáèðàéñÿ! – è ïîñëå ïàóçû äëÿ óñèëåíèÿ ýôôåêòà, - Èëè ÿ òåáÿ ïðîêëÿíó, íå äóìàé, ÷òî ÿ íà ýòî íå ñïîñîáåí.

- Íå äóìàé, ÷òî ÿ íå îòâå÷ó, - â ãîëîñå Ãàððè ïðîðåçàëñÿ ãíåâ, îí ñîùóðèëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü ëó÷øå ðàçãëÿäåòü Äðàêî â ïîëóòüìå, ÷òî áûëî òðóäíî, òàê êàê ëóíà ñêðûëàñü çà òåìíûìè îáëàêàìè, è ñëàáûé ñâåò ïîâèñ, ñëîâíî òóìàí, ìåæäó íèìè.

Ãàððè øàãíóë âïåðåä, åãî ïàëüöû ñæèìàëè ïàëî÷êó.

Äðàêî íàïðÿãñÿ, êàæäàÿ ìûøöà áûëà ãîòîâà ê äåéñòâèþ, åãî íåðâû ãóäåëè îò çåëüÿ, êóðñèðóþùåãî â êðîâè. Ýòî áûëî âîçáóæäàþùåå ÷óâñòâî, îí ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî îæèäàë îùóùåíèÿ íåâåñîìîñòè, ïîäîáèÿ ñíà èëè ïîëåòà â îáëàêàõ, êîãäà åãî áðåííîå òåëî èñïàðèòñÿ. Íî îùóùåíèÿ òåëà áûëè àáñîëþòíî äðóãèå è àáñîëþòíî íîâûå – îíî êàçàëîñü áîëåå ïëîòíûì,  ñëîâíî îí áûë ñèëüíåå, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî, ïîãðóæåí â íàñòîÿùåå.

×óâñòâà îñòðû, êàê ëåçâèå ìå÷à è òèõèé øåïîò íåñïîêîéíîé íî÷è ãðåìåë, âòîðÿ îãëóøàþùåìó áèåíèþ åãî ñåðäöà.

Ýòî áûëî… ñòðàííî. È íåïðàâèëüíî.

Äðàêî îòñòóïèë, ÷óâñòâóÿ ðàçðàñòàþùóþñÿ èçíóòðè ïàíèêó, äèêîå ïîäîáèå áåñïîêîéñòâà è ñòðàõà íàêðûëî åãî ñ ãîëîâîé, ñëîâíî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî òû ëåòèøü íà êîâðå-ñàìîëåòå íà ïîëïóòè â Àðàâèþ è âäðóã âñïîìèíàåøü, ÷òî çàáûë âûêëþ÷èòü äóø. È ñåé÷àñ íà ïåðâûé ïëàí äëÿ Äðàêî âûøëà ïðîáëåìà èçáàâèòüñÿ îò Ãàððè ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÷òî-ëèáî ïðîèçîéäåò.

- Ïîòòåð, ÿ îáåùàþ, ÷òî, åñëè òû íå… - íà÷àë Äðàêî, åãî ãîëîñ áûë ïîëîí ãíåâà, äî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà îáëàêà âíåçàïíî ðàçîøëèñü, îñâîáîäèâ ëóíó åùå ðàç, è æåì÷óæíî-áåëîå ñèÿíèå ðàññûïàëîñü ïî òåìíîìó íî÷íîìó íåáó, óïàâ èñêîñà íà ëèöî Ãàððè è îñâåòèâ åãî ÷åðòû íååñòåñòâåííî áåëûì ñâåòîì, è…

Äðàêî çàìåð, êàê âêîïàííûé.

Îñëåïèòåëüíàÿ âñïûøêà ìîëíèè áåç ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ ðàçîðâàëàñü â åãî ìîçãó; îíà íå ñîïðîâîæäàëàñü áîëüþ, íî áëèçêèìè ê ýòîìó áåçûìÿííûìè îùóùåíèÿìè, ñî÷àùèìèñÿ ñêâîçü âñå åãî ñóùåñòâî, ñèëüíûìè è êîíöåíòðèðîâàííûìè, äèñêîìôîðò, ñïëåòåííûé â îäíî ñ ýêñòàçîì. Â ãëàçàõ ïîïëûëî, çàòåì ìãíîâåííî ïðîÿñíèëîñü – òåìíûé êîíòóð äåðåâüåâ èñ÷åç èç âèäà, çàêðûòûé ðåæóùèì ñèÿíèåì ðàñêàëåííîãî ëóííîãî ñâåòà, è…

… è Ãàððè.

Ãàððè ñòîÿë ïåðåä íèì, âñå áîëåå íåðâíè÷àþùèé îò ñòðàííîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ Äðàêî, è ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî - âñå, íà ÷òî Äðàêî áûë ñïîñîáåí, áåñïîìîùíûé îò ðàçðûâàþùèõ åãî îùóùåíèé, íåñóùèõñÿ ïî âåíàì, ïîãëîùàþùèõ. Îíè îñòàâèëè åãî ñîçíàíèå ïîòðÿñåííûì, íî ïîòðÿñàþùå ÷èñòûì, çàòîïèëè òåëî òàê, ÷òî êàæäàÿ ÷àñòè÷êà åãî ñòðåìèëàñü ê ýòîìó óæàñàþùåìó ÷óâñòâó, ÷òî ïîëíîñòüþ åãî çàõâàòèëî. Óæàñ ñèÿë â îøåëîìëåííûõ ñåðûõ ãëàçàõ Äðàêî, âñå åùå íåïîäâèæíî ãëÿäÿùèõ íà Ãàððè, îñâåùåííîãî ëóííûì ñâåòîì, ñòåêàþùèì íà åãî ïëå÷è ïîäîáíî æèäêîìó æåì÷óãó.

- Ìàëôîé? – ðàñòåðÿííî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè è âçìàõîì ïðàâîé ðóêè óáðàë ÷åëêó ñ ãëàç, íî äëÿ Äðàêî ýòî áûëî âñå ðàâíî, åñëè áû Ãàððè ñõâàòèë åãî çà ãðóäêè è ïîäòàùèë ïîáëèæå, îí ñàìîïðîèçâîëüíî ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä, íå êîíòðîëèðóÿ ñåáÿ.

Íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, Äðàêî áûñòðûì òèõèì øàãîì ïðåîäîëåë äèñòàíöèþ ìåæäó íèìè. Åãî ðóêè ïîäíÿëèñü, îáõâàòèâ ëèöî Ãàððè, è âå÷íîñòü, äëèâøóþñÿ â íåñêîëüêî áèåíèé ñåðäöà îí öåëîâàë åãî â çàñîñ ñ ãëóáîêîé ñòðàñòüþ, áåçíàäåæíî îò÷àÿííî.

Ó Ãàððè ïî÷òè íå áûëî âðåìåíè ðåàãèðîâàòü, è åãî ñëàáûé ïðîòåñò áûë óòîïëåí â ãóáàõ Äðàêî, êðàéíåå ïîòðÿñåíèå ïàðàëèçîâàëî ãðèôôèíäîðöà íà íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ äâèãàòüñÿ. Ãóáû Äðàêî ãîðåëè íà åãî ãóáàõ, öåëóþùèå åãî ñî âñåì ðâåíèåì ïüÿíîãî èëè íàõîäÿùåãîñÿ â îïàñíîé çàâèñèìîñòè. Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî òÿãó÷èõ ìèíóò, ïðåæäå ÷åì îñêîëîê ìûñëè – _Ìàëôîé òåáÿ öåëóåò – ïðîáèë òîëùó ñìóùåííîãî óäèâëåíèÿ è ïîáóäèë Ãàððè ê äåéñòâèþ._

Ãàððè æåñòêî îòòîëêíóë Äðàêî, îòñòóïèë, òèõî âñêðèêíóâ, è çàæàë ðîò ðóêîé, à ñëàäêîå ïîêàëûâàíèå âñå åùå èãðàëî íà åãî ãóáàõ.

- Ìàëôîé! – àáñîëþòíî îøåëîìëåííî âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè, çàäûõàÿñü îò îáåññèëèâøåé åãî ñèëû ïîöåëóÿ Äðàêî. – Êàêîãî ÷ëåíà òû çàäóìàë, Ìàëôîé? – Ãàððè ìàòåðèëñÿ, òîëüêî êîãäà ýòî áûëî àáñîëþòíî íåîáõîäèìî, è ñèòóàöèÿ ýòî îïðàâäûâàëà. Íî, âñòðåòèâøèñü ãëàçàìè ñ Äðàêî, îí íàøåë â íèõ óæàñ, ïðåâîñõîäÿùèé åãî ñîáñòâåííûé.

- ×òî… ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Ýòî òû ìíå ñêàæè, - èñòåðè÷íî âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè, íà÷àëüíûé øîê ïðîøåë, óñòóïèâ ìåñòî çëîñòè. – ×òî, âî èìÿ ïûëàþùåé áåçäíû, òû õî÷åøü ñäåëàòü, Ìàëôîé?

- ß ÷òî… òîëüêî ÷òî òåáÿ ïîöåëîâàë? – òîò æå íàäëîìëåííûé ãîëîñ.

×åðòîâñêè âåðíî ïîäìå÷åíî! – Ãàððè âñå åùå çàäûõàëñÿ è, ïûòàÿñü âåðíóòü ñåáå ñàìîîáëàäàíèå, ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê äåðåâó, åäâà äåðæàñü íà íîãàõ. – Çà÷åì òû ýòî ñäåëàë?

Äðàêî èãíîðèðîâàë âîïðîñ.

- Ýòî îòâðàòèòåëüíî, - áåç âûðàæåíèÿ, àáñîëþòíî ïóñòûì ãîëîñîì, ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, ÷óâñòâóÿ íåîáû÷íóþ îòñòðàíåííîñòü, íåñìîòðÿ íà íàðàñòàþùèé âíóòðè íåãî óæàñ. Îí ïðåêðàñíî çíàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñëó÷èëîñü, íî íå õîòåë íè äóìàòü îá ýòîì, íè âñïîìèíàòü.

ßðîñòü îêðàñèëà ùåêè Ãàððè.

- Îòâðàòèòåëüíî? Òû ñãðåá ìåíÿ, îáñëþíÿâèë è òåïåðü ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî ýòî îòâðàòèòåëüíî? – Ñåé÷àñ, êàê íèêîãäà Ãàððè õîòåë áðîñèòüñÿ íà Äðàêî è âûáèòü èç íåãî âñþ äóøó, íî òàê êàê ýòî ïðåäïîëàãàëî åùå îäèí òåñíûé ôèçè÷åñêèé êîíòàêò, òî âîçäåðæàëñÿ. Îí çëî âûòåð ðóêîé ãóáû. - Òû ìíå ïðîòèâåí, Ìàëôîé!

Äðàêî ïðîãëîòèë äëèííóþ íàïûùåííóþ îáúÿñíèòåëüíóþ ðå÷ü, êîãäà äî íåãî äîøåë ñìûñë ñêàçàííîãî Ãàððè, ïðîáóäèâ â íåì íåâåäîìóþ äîñåëå ìó÷èòåëüíî îñòðóþ áîëü, ïîõîæóþ íà ÷óâñòâà, áóøåâàâøèå â íåì ðàíüøå, êîòîðûå íå õîòåëîñü äàæå âñïîìèíàòü.

_×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? ×òî ñî ìíîé?_

Ýòè âîïðîñû òðåáîâàëè îòâåòà, íî ñ ýòèì ìîæíî áûëî ïîâðåìåíèòü. Â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ îí èìåë äåëî ñ ÷åðòîâñêè ðåàëüíûì Ãàððè, âûãëÿäåâøèì òàê, áóäòî ãîòîâ â ëþáîé ìîìåíò êèíóòüñÿ íà íåãî, è, îöåíèâ ñâîå ñîñòîÿíèå, Äðàêî ðåøèë, ÷òî íåóâåðåí â ñâîåé ñïîñîáíîñòè ýòîìó ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü.

Îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Ãàððè, è ýòî îïÿòü ïðîèçîøëî. Ñëîâíî ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé ðàçðÿä ïðîøåë ñêâîçü åãî òåëî, òîëüêî áîëåå ñèëüíûé è áîëåçíåííûé, ïðîíåññÿ ñêâîçü ïëîòü è âîíçèëñÿ â äóøó. Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë è ïîäîáèå íåâîëüíîãî âñêðèêà ñëåòåëî ñ åãî ãóá, âñå òå æå ïëàìåííûå îùóùåíèÿ, è îíè ïðåäâåùàëè…

Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïàäàåò â ýòè õîëîäíûå èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà, ïðîæèãàþùåãî åãî ñîçíàíèå, öâåòîì æåëàíèÿ, ñòðàñòè, íåíàâèñòè, ïîõîòè è óæàñà – âñåãî ýòîãî ñâÿçàííîãî ñóðîâîé íèòêîé, ÷òî îáâèâàëà åãî ñåðäöå è ïðèòÿãèâàþùåé åãî ê Ãàððè èëè Ãàððè ê íåìó, îí ýòîãî íå çíàë.

_Ñâàëèâàé. Ñåé÷àñ æå._

Ñ òèõèì âñêðèêîì, ÷åì-òî âðîäå «Î, Áîæå…», Äðàêî áûñòðî îòâåë ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä îò Ãàððè, ÷óâñòâóÿ ïðè ýòîì ñèëüíåéøóþ áîëü, è, ïðåæäå ÷åì îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàáûòüñÿ, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è áðîñèëñÿ ïðî÷ü. Îí íå çàáîòèëñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü øóì ñâîèõ áåãóùèõ íîã, îí áåæàë íàèñêîñü, áåç îãëÿäêè, òàê áûñòðî, êàê ïîçâîëÿëè åãî íîãè.

Ãàððè  â ñîâåðøåííåéøåì íåäîóìåíèè ñòîÿë, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê Äðàêî âíåçàïíî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ è óäðàë. «Ïñèõ!» -  îøåëîìëåííî ïîäóìàë îí, ðàññåÿííî áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ìÿãêóþ òðàâó ïîä íîãàìè è ïîäíÿë áëåñòÿùóþ â ëó÷àõ ëóíû âåùèöó. Ýòî áûë ñòåêëÿííûé ñîñóä, ïî÷òè ïóñòîé, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü îñòàòêîâ êðîâàâî-êðàñíîé æèäêîñòè,  êîòîðóþ Ãàððè áûëî ïðèíÿë çà êðîâü, õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå î÷åíü â ýòîì ñîìíåâàëñÿ.

Åãî ãóáû åùå ÷óâñòâîâàëè îñòàòîê æãó÷åãî ïîöåëóÿ Äðàêî, Ãàððè ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñáèòûé ñ òîëêó. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé áûë ïîñëåäíèì â ñïèñêå òåõ, ñ êåì Ãàððè ìîã áû ïîöåëîâàòüñÿ.

Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ. _Êàê ìåðçêî. Èìåííî Ìàëôîé_.

Ïîñ÷èòàâ, òî ñ íåãî õâàòèò íåïðèÿòíûõ ñþðïðèçîâ íà ñåãîäíÿ, îí ðåøèë âåðíóòüñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ Áàøíþ, ïîêà åãî íå íàñòèãëî åùå êàêîå-íèáóäü ñòèõèéíîå áåäñòâèå, êîòîðîå ìîæåò îáîéòèñü ñ íèì è ïîêðó÷å. 

_Íî âñå, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ, åñëè ÿ ñîéäó ñ óìà èëè òÿæåëî çàáîëåþ â áëèæàéøèå ãîäû, - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè ìðà÷íî - __òî âñå ìîæíî áóäåò îáúÿñíèòü ýòèì._

Îïóñòèâ ñòåêëÿííûé ïóçûðåê â êàðìàí, çàáûâ î ïèñüìå Ñèðèóñó, Ãàððè ìåäëåííî îòðàâèëñÿ â îáðàòíûé ïóòü ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé Áàøíå, òèõî ïðîñêîëüçíóë â ñïàëüíþ è ëåã â êðîâàòü. Íî åùå äîëãîå âðåìÿ íå ìîã çàñíóòü.

*~*~*__

_Î, Áîæå. ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Î, Áîæå._

Ñëîâà ñêàêàëè â ãîëîâå, ñëîâíî â ëèõîðàäêå, Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà è øìûãíóë â âàííóþ êîìíàòó, çàõëîïíóâ äâåðü, íå îñîáåííî çàáîòÿñü î òîì, ÷òî ýòî êîãî-òî ïîòðåâîæèò.

Ñòðàííî áûëî, ÷òî åãî ìîçã áûë ÷èñò è íå çàòóìàíåí âñåì ýòèì, òàê ÷òî îí íå ìîã ñïèõíóòü âñå íà íåòðåçâóþ ãîëîâó. Òåì íå ìåíåå, åãî òåëî æåñòîêî áîëåëî – ñòðàííàÿ, íåðåàëüíàÿ ïîäîáèÿ àãîíèè, ñëîâíî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ìó÷èòåëüíîì íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâîì êîøìàðå.

Îí ïÿòü ðàç ïî÷èñòèë çóáû îò âêóñà Ãàððè, ïîêà äåñíû íå ñòàëè êðîâîòî÷èòü. Âêóñ êðîâè ðàçáóäèë ýìîöèè, îïÿòü âîñêðåøàÿ ïàíèêó.

_×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?_

Îí ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîøî ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Îí òîëüêî ÷òî öåëîâàëñÿ ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì, âîò ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Îäíà òîëüêî ìûñëü îá ýòîì âûçûâàëà â íåì òîøíîòó, íî, âìåñòå ñ òåì, äðóãàÿ ïîòàåííàÿ åãî ÷àñòü òîìèëàñü ñíîâà è ñíîâà îò ýòîãî ïîðî÷íîãî, íåïîçâîëèòåëüíîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.

_×òî ïîøëî íå òàê? Ïî÷åìó äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ èçâðàòèëîñü?_

Ñ îùóùåíèåì ïîêàëûâàíèÿ íà èñòåðçàííîì çóáíîé ïàñòîé ÿçûêå, Äðàêî âîçâðàòèëñÿ â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ, ñõâàòèë âåòõóþ êíèãó çàêëèíàíèé è ñïóñòèëñÿ ñ íåé â Ãîñòèíóþ Ñëèçåðèíà. Áûëî òåìíî è õîëîäíî, ÷òî î÷åíü ïîäõîäèëî ê åãî íàñòðîåíèþ, Äðàêî çàïàëèë êàìèí ïàëî÷êîé. Òîò âñïûõíóë òðåñêîì ðûæåãî ïëàìåíè, è òåïëî îêóòàëî åãî óñïîêàèâàþùåé âîëíîé, îäíàêî íå ñìîãëî óáðàòü íàñòîé÷èâîå ÷óâñòâî, ïðîäîëæàâøåå åãî áåñïîêîèòü – ìó÷èòåëüíóþ îïóñòîøåííîñòü.

Óñòðîèâøèñü íà ïîëó, îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà äèâàí, Äðàêî îòêðûë êíèãó, ðàññåÿííî òåðåáÿ øåðîõîâàòóþ îáëîæêó. Îí íàøåë ñòðàíèöó ñ äåòàëüíûì îïèñàíèåì Çåëüÿ Ïîòåðè Ñóùíîñòè è âãëÿäåëñÿ â çíàêîìûé ñïèñîê èíãðåäèåíòîâ. Îñòîðîæíî ïðîáåãàÿ ïî íåìó ïàëüöàìè, âíèìàòåëüíî ñâåðÿÿ ñ òåìè ñîñòàâëÿþùèìè, ÷òî îí èñïîëüçîâàë, ïðîêðóòèë â óìå âåñü ïðîöåññ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ – êàê è áûëî îïèñàíî â êíèãå. Çåëüå áûëî ïðèãîòîâëåíî àáñîëþòíî ïðàâèëüíî.

Åãî çîðêèå ãëàçà ñëåäîâàëè çà ïàëüöàìè äî ñàìîãî êîíöà ñòðàíèöû è íàøëè  ôðàçó èì íå çàìå÷åííóþ, õîòÿ îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî åå íå áûëî, êîãäà îí ÷èòàë êíèãó âïåðâûå, íî ñåé÷àñ îíà òåìíåëà ñèíèìè ÷åðíèëàìè.

Äðàêî íàãíóëñÿ è ïðèùóðèëñÿ; áóêâû áûëè  âèòèåâàòûå è ñìàçàííûå, íî ëàòèíñêóþ ôðàçó âñå æå ìîæíî áûëî ïðî÷åñòü.

_Traicit et fati litora magnus amor._

Äðàêî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå è ìîðãíóë. Âñå åùå íå âåðÿ, îí òùàòåëüíî ïðîâåðèë ñòðàíèöó; íî íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü, íîìåðà áûëè çàòåðòû âðåìåíåì. Âñå åãî ñóùåñòâî îêàìåíåëî îò õîëîäà ñòðàõà, åãî ñëîâíî îõâàòèëî ÷óâñòâî ãëóáîêîãî è âåëèêîãî óæàñà è çíà÷åíèå ôðàçû ñôîðìèðîâàëîñü â åãî ìîçãó, îíà îçíà÷àëà:

_Âåëèêàÿ ëþáîâü ïåðåêðåùèâàåò ëèíèè ñóäåá._

Îí ñìîòðåë â êíèãó â ñâîèõ äðîæàùèõ ðóêàõ. Íà îäíîé ñòðàíèöå áûëî íàïèñàíî «Çåëüå Ïîòåðè Ñóùíîñòè» âìåñòå ñ êðàòêèìè ïîÿñíåíèÿìè; ëèñòàåì äàëüøå – íåñêîëüêî ïîñëåäóþùèõ ñòðàíèö îïèñûâàþò ïðèãîòîâëåíèå. Íî êîå-÷òî áûëî îïðåäåëåííî è áåññïîðíî íåïðàâèëüíî. 

Ëàòèíñêàÿ öèòàòà. Ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèÿ, îïóñòîøàþùåå åãî òåëî. Ýòî…ýòî ÷óâñòâî. 

Âíåçàïíî îí âñå ïîíÿë, è ýòî ñòðàøíîå ïîíèìàíèå, ñòåêëÿííûìè îñêîëêàìè ðàçëåòåëîñü â åãî ìîçãó: _ÍÅÒ. ÍÅÒ,__ ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü._

Ýòî áûëî íå Çåëüå Ïîòåðè Ñóùíîñòè - îí, äîëæíî áûòü, êàê-òî ïåðåïóòàë ñòðàíèöû, êîãäà ñíîâà ñîáèðàë êíèãó - âìåñòî íåãî, îí ñîîðóäèë… ñîîðóäèë… 

È òóò, ó íåãî äàæå ìàòîâ íå îñòàëîñü, òàê êàê, ïîëíîå ïîíèìàíèå, ÷òî îí òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèíÿë, ñíèçîøëî íà íåãî, âîÿ ïîäîáíî ëåäÿíîìó âåòðó ïóñòûíè ... 

- ×òî ÿ íàòâîðèë? – äðîæàùèì øåïîòîì ñïðîñèë Äðàêî; è îòâåò åãî óæàñíóë.


	2. Âäðåáåçãè

**_Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ: Âäðåáåçãè._**

****

**_Ëþáîâü – ýòî âåùü, ðàçáèòàÿ  âäðåáåçãè._**

   Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ ïîçäíî è íå äóìàë î ñîáûòèÿõ ïðîøëîé íî÷è, êîãäà çàâòðàêàë è áåæàë â êëàññ. Òîëüêî, êîãäà îí ñïóñòèëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ äëÿ Äâîéíûõ Çåëèé ñî ñëèçåðèíöàìè, âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ïðåäûäóùåé íî÷è ñíîâà íàõëûíóëè ïðè âèäå Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé òèõî âîøåë è ñðàçó íàïðàâèëñÿ â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûé êîíåö êëàññà.

Ãëàçà Ãàððè ñóçèëèñü, êîãäà îí óâèäåë Ìàëôîÿ, íî ñâåòëîâîëîñàÿ ãîëîâà íè åäèíîæäû íå ïîâåðíóëàñü â åãî íàïðàâëåíèè. Êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî è íå áûëî, õîòÿ Ãàððè èíòóèòèâíî îùóòèë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî èçìåíèëîñü ìåæäó íèìè: èñ÷åçëà îáû÷íî íåñêðûâàåìàÿ âðàæäà è ïðèâû÷íûå íàñìåøêè, ñòàâøèå íåïðåìåííûì àòðèáóòîì Çåëèé.

×òî-òî î÷åíü ñèëüíî èçìåíèëîñü.

Ê êîíöó óðîêà, êîãäà Ñíåéï îòâåðíóëñÿ, Ðîí øåïíóë Ãàððè:

- Öåëûé óðîê ïðîøåë, à Ìàëôîé íè ðàçó íå ïîïûòàëñÿ èñïîðòèòü íàøå çåëüå èëè ïðîäûðÿâèòü êîòåë, - Ðîí áûñòðî, âñêîëüçü è ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ìàëôîÿ â äðóãîì êîíöå êëàññà, - ×òî ýòî ñ íèì?

Ãàððè õîòåë áûëî ðàññêàçàòü Ðîíó, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ, íî ïîáîÿëñÿ, ÷òî òîãî õâàòèò àïîïëåêñè÷åñêèé óäàð ïðÿìî çäåñü è ñåé÷àñ è âîçäåðæàëñÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, ïîòîì.

Ãàððè êàê ìîæíî áîëåå ðàâíîäóøíî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïðàâäèâî îòâåòèë:

- ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñ íèì.

- Íó ëàäíî, ÷òî-òî ìû ðàçãîâîðèëèñü, - ìðà÷íî áóðêíóë Ðîí, - Óðîê åùå íå çàêîí÷èëñÿ.

Ðåçêèé çâîíîê íåñêîëüêèìè ìèíóòàìè ïîçæå çàâåðøèë îäíî èç ñàìûõ ñòðàííûõ, ñàìûõ òèõèõ Çåëèé â ïàìÿòè Ãàððè. Åãî ìûñëè âåðíóëèñü ê íî÷íîìó ïîöåëóþ Ìàëôîÿ, íî îí ðåçêî îäåðíóë ñåáÿ. Îá ýòîì îí áû ñ ðàäîñòüþ ñîãëàñèëñÿ íå âñïîìèíàòü î÷åíü _äîëãîå_ âðåìÿ. Æåëàòåëüíî äî ñâîåé ñìåðòè.

Íî ïî÷åìó îí íå ìîæåò âûêèíóòü ýòî èç ãîëîâû?

Â äðóãîì êîíöå êëàññà, Ìàëôîé ñîáðàë êíèãè è âû÷èñòèë êîòåë, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàç, ÷óâñòâóÿ äàâëåíèå âîïðîñèòåëüíîãî âçãëÿäà Ãàððè. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ãðèôôèíäîðåö íà âñåì ïðîòÿæåíèè çàíÿòèÿ áðîñàë íà íåãî âçãëÿäû èñïîäòèøêà, íî íå ñìåë ïîäíÿòü ãëàç, êàê áû òðóñëèâî ýòî íè âûãëÿäåëî, îí ïðîñòî íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ, åñëè îí ýòî ñäåëàåò.

Äðàêî îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ëó÷øå ÷óâñòâóåò ýìîöèè Ãàððè; îí ãàäàë, áûëî ëè ýòî âûçâàíî çåëüåì èëè îí ïðîñòî íå îáðàùàë ðàíüøå âíèìàíèå íà òî, êàê Ãàððè ïîêàçûâàåò ñâîè ÷óâñòâà. Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî àòìîñôåðà íàòÿíóòà ìåæäó íèìè êàê ñòðóíà, òèõîå çàìåøàòåëüñòâî âî âçãëÿäå Ãàððè, êàæäûé ðàç, êàê òîò ïðîõîäèë ìèìî íåãî, áóäÿ ñòðàííóþ âîëíó òåïëà, ïðîõîäÿùóþ ñêâîçü òåëî.

È êîãäà Ãàððè ïîêèäàë ïîäçåìåëüÿ â êîìïàíèè Óèçëè è Ãðåéíäæåð, Äðàêî ñíîâà ýòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë -  íåìîå, òÿãó÷åå, ñòàíîâÿùååñÿ âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå ïîêà øàãè äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èêà óäàëÿëèñü, áåçæàëîñòíî îòäàâàÿñü íà ñòðóíàõ åãî ñåðäöà.

Äðàêî ñ äîñàäû âìàçàë êóëàêîì ïî ñòîëó, ðàçáèâ áóòûëêó æåë÷è àðìàäèëëî. Åìó âñå ðàâíî, îí óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì â òðÿñóùèåñÿ, âëàæíûå îò õîëîäíîãî ïîòà ëàäîíè. Îíî âñå åùå çäåñü. Ýòî… ýòî _÷óâñòâî_.

Îí ïûòàëñÿ îò ýòîãî èçáàâèòüñÿ. Ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ, êîãäà óçíàë, êàêîå èìåííî çåëüå âûïèë, îí ïðîâåë áîëåå ÷àñà, âûçûâàÿ ðâîòó, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñåáÿ èçâåðãíóòü êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå çåëüÿ.

Îí îíî âñå åùå áûëî â íåì. Â åãî êðîâè, ñòðóÿùååñÿ, ñëîâíî õîëîäíîå ñåðåáðî, ïî åãî æèëàì.

Çëî ñõâàòèâ ñóìêó, Äðàêî âûëåòåë èç êëàññíîé êîìíàòû, èãíîðèðóÿ âîïëè Êðåááà è Ãîéëà, ÷òîáû îí èõ ïîäîæäàë.

~ * ~ * ~

Ïîçæå â òîò æå äåíü Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, ñóìåë çàãíàòü â óãîë Ãàððè, êîãäà òîò â îäèíî÷åñòâå íàïðàâëÿëñÿ âå÷åðîì íà òðåíèðîâêó ïî Êâèääè÷ó. Îí îêëèêíóë ãðèôôèíäîðöà, êàê òîëüêî òîò âûøåë èç-çà óãëà, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê ñàðàþ, ãäå õðàíèëèñü ìåòëû. Íåâîëüíîå óäèâëåíèå Ãàððè áûñòðî óâÿëî â ìðà÷íîå óçíàâàíèå:

- ×åãî òåáå íàäî, Ìàëôîé?

Ñòàðàÿñü èãíîðèðîâàòü çâåðñêîå áèåíèå êðîâè â âèñêàõ, Äðàêî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè:

- Ìíå íàäî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü, – îí áðîñèë âçãëÿä ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, èç-çà óãëà äîíîñèëèñü ãîëîñà, è óòî÷íèë, - Íàåäèíå.

- ×òî, ÷òîáû òû ñìîã ïðîäåëàòü åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü íåâîîáðàçèìî ìåðçêîå ñî ìíîé? – õîëîäíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, îòñòóïèâ íàçàä è ïîäîçðèòåëüíî âîççðèâøèñü íà Äðàêî.

Äðàêî ñæàë êóëàêè, ëåãêîå ñìóùåíèå îêðàñèëî åãî ùåêè:

- Ìíå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ íå áîëüøå, ÷åì òåáå, Ïîòòåð. – ïîöåäèë îí ñêâîçü çóáû, ãíåâ ïðèäàë ñèëû åãî ãîëîñó.

- Ïðàâäà? ß áû íå ñêàçàë, – ãîëîñ Ãàððè îñòàâàëñÿ õîëîäíûì.

- Çàòêíèñü, Ïîòòåð, - îãðûçíóëñÿ Äðàêî è  ñèëüíî ïðèêóñèë ãóáó, ïûòàÿñü îòâëå÷üñÿ îò ãîðÿ÷åé ïóëüñàöèè â ãîëîâå, ïîõîæåé íà çâóê áüþùèõñÿ âîëí, - Ýòî áûëà ÷åðòîâà îøèáêà. – Êàæäîå ñëîâî êðè÷àëî - _Óæàñíàÿ, óæàñíàÿ îøèáêà._

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî èñêîñà:

- È òû ïðèøåë, ÷òîáû èçâèíèòüñÿ?

- Íåò, – àâòîìàòè÷åñêè îòâåòèë Äðàêî è óâèäåë, êàê îæåñòî÷èëñÿ âçãëÿä Ãàððè.

- Íî òåáå, ÷åðò âîçüìè, _íàäî_ èçâèíèòüñÿ, - Ãàððè âûïðÿìèëñÿ, îí áûë ïðèìåðíî îäíîãî ðîñòà ñ Äðàêî, íî ðàñòóùåå ðàçäðàæåíèå ñäåëàëî åãî âûøå, - Òû íå èìåë íèêàêîãî ïðàâà íà òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë, è…

- Î, èçâèíè, - åäêî îòðåçàë Äðàêî, ÷óâñòâóÿ íàðàñòàþùóþ â íåì ÿðîñòü, - ß äîëæåí áûë ñïðîñèòü òâîåãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ ñïåðâà. Ñóùåñòâåííûé íåäîñìîòð ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû. Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç - îáÿçàòåëüíî.

Íîçäðè Ãàððè òðåïåòàëè:

- Ñëåäóþùåãî ðàçà _íå áóäåò_! – îí èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äðàêî, - ×òî ñ òîáîé _òàêîå_, Ìàëôîé? Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ïðîâåðÿë, òû íåíàâèäåë ìåíÿ, à ÿ – òåáÿ, è áóäó àáñîëþòíî ñ÷àñòëèâ, åñëè òàê âñå è îñòàíåòñÿ!

Îíè äîëãîå ìãíîâåíèå ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, íå ïðîèçíîñÿ íè ñëîâà. Ãàððè íåòåðïåëèâî îòáèâàë äðîáü íîñêîì áîòèíêà. Íàêîíåö:

- Íó?

Äðàêî çëîáíî óñòàâèëñÿ â îòâåò:

- ×òî – íó?

- Íó, çà÷åì âñå ýòî áûëî, ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ? Òû ïûòàëñÿ ìåíÿ íàïóãàòü? Òàê êàê ÿ ÿñíî ïîìíþ, ÷òî èìåííî òû ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è óäðàë, çàæàâ õâîñò ìåæäó íîã.

Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà. Îí âïîëíå ìîã îáîéòèñü áåç îáðàçà êîå-÷åãî ìåæäó íîã ó êîå-êîãî. Ïðèâîäÿùåå â áåøåíñòâî æóææàíèå â åãî ãîëîâå íå æåëàëî óòèõàòü, íàïðîòèâ ñòàëî áîëåå èíòåíñèâíûì, çàêëþ÷àÿ èõ îáîèõ â íàýëåêòðèçîâàííóþ ñôåðó, ïîñûëàþùóþ æåñòîêèå èìïóëüñû ÷åðåç åãî íåðâû è áóäÿ î÷åíü ñòðàííûå ÷óâñòâà, ïåðåêðó÷èâàþùèå åãî òåëî.

Äðàêî ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë:

- Ýòî äîëãàÿ èñòîðèÿ.

- Íè ôèãà. Òû ìåíÿ ñãðåá è ïîöåëîâàë. Êîíåö èñòîðèè, è íå ñëèøêîì áëàãîïîëó÷íûé, äîëæåí çàìåòèòü.

Äðàêî îòêðûë ãëàçà, òóò æå ñòîëêíóâøèñü ñ ãëóáîêèìè èçóìðóäàìè, ñâåðêàþùèìè èç-çà î÷êîâ, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî åãî çàòàèòü äûõàíèå è ïîòåðÿòü äàð ðå÷è.

 Âñå-òàêè, çà÷åì îí ñþäà ïðèøåë? ×òîáû ïðèçíàòü âñþ ñèòóàöèþ è âûñòàâèòü ñåáÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíûì èäèîòîì? Òàê èëè èíà÷å, îí íå ìîã ïîíÿòü – çà÷åì. ×åãî îí îæèäàë îò Ïîòòåðà, âåäü ïðàâäà áûëà â òîì, ÷òî òîò íè÷åãî íå ìîã äëÿ íåãî ñäåëàòü, êàê è íè êòî íå ìîã? Çà÷åì îí èñêàë âñòðå÷è è ïðîâåë áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü äíÿ, ïûòàÿñü óñòðîèòü ýòî ñâèäàíèå íàåäèíå?

Îí íå çíàë ïî÷åìó. Âîîáùå òî, îí _çíàë_, è åùå îí çíàë, ÷òî åìó íàäî ñìûòüñÿ îòñþäà êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå.

- Î, çàáóäü, - ïðîáóð÷àë Äðàêî; áåñïîìîùíîå îò÷àÿíèå ìåðöàëî â ñåðûõ ãëàçàõ, êîãäà îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, íî âíåçàïíî òâåðäàÿ ðóêà çàñòàâèëà åãî îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, íå èç-çà íå÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ñèëû óäåðæèâàþùåãî, à ñêîðåå îò ïðîíçèòåëüíîãî ìîëíèåíîñíîãî îùóùåíèÿ, ÷òî ïðîáåæàëî ïî åãî ðóêå.

Äðàêî íåïðîèçâîëüíî îòøàòíóëñÿ, ñëîâíî óæàëåííûé, îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ Ãàððè, è âñêèíóë äèêèé âçãëÿä ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûõ ñåðûõ ãëàç.

 Ãàððè ýòî óäèâèëî, íî îí áûñòðî ïðèäàë ëèöó ðåøèòåëüíîå âûðàæåíèå. Îí îáîøåë Äðàêî, ïðåãðàæäàÿ ïóòü, ïðèæàâ òîãî ê ñòåíå ñàðàÿ ñ ìåòëàìè.

- Òû íèêóäà íå ïîéäåøü, ïîêà ÿ íå óñëûøó âíÿòíûõ îòâåòîâ îò òåáÿ, Ìàëôîé, – òèõèé ãîëîñ Ãàððè áûë ïðîíèçàí ñêðûòîé óãðîçîé.

Äðàêî âñêèíóë âûçûâàþùèé âçãëÿä, ïî÷òè áåçóïðå÷íî ñêðûâàÿ áåñïîðÿäîê òâîðÿùèéñÿ â íåì:

- Èëè ÷òî? – óñìåõíóëñÿ îí, âûãíóâ áðîâü.

- Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åøü çíàòü ÷òî?

- Äà, âåäü ýòî íå áåññìûñëåííàÿ óãðîçà, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê âûãëÿäèò.

- Èëè ÿ ïîéäó íà êîâåð ê Äàìáëäîðó âîò ñ ýòèì, - Ãàððè ïîðûëñÿ â êàðìàíå è èçâëåê ïóñòîé ñòåêëÿííûé ôëàêîí, - À òû ïîëó÷èøü î÷åíü ìèëóþ àóäèòîðèþ î÷åíü âíèìàòåëüíî è ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì âûñëóøàåò, ÷åì òû çàíèìàëñÿ ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ.

Äðàêî ñæàë ãóáû â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ, åãî ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü.

- Íå ïîéäåøü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ òàêèì æå óñïåõîì ìîãóò ñïðîñèòü, ÷òî _òû_ äåëàë òàì, - îí áåççàáîòíî óëûáíóëñÿ, ñàðêàçì ïðîñòî êàïàë ñ åãî ñëîâ, - È ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî íàø Çîëîòîé ìàëü÷èê õî÷åò ïîñòàâèòü ëè÷íûé ðåêîðä, âûäåëûâàÿ ïîäîáíûå øòóêè, èëè êàê?

- Ñàìîå óæàñíîå, ÷òî ìåíÿ îæèäàåò – ýòî âûãîâîð çà øàòàíèå íî÷üþ, – ãëàçà Ãàððè èñêðèëèñü êðàéíåé ðåøèìîñòüþ, ýòî è ïðèêîí÷èëî Äðàêî, Ãàððè òàê âûãëÿäåë, îõîòÿñü çà Ñíèò÷åì, ðåøèòåëüíî, íåïîêîëåáèìî è àáñîëþòíî áåçæàëîñòíî. Åãî ñàìîóâåðåííîñòü ñëåãêà çàêîëåáàëàñü.

Ãàððè æåñòêî âîççðèëñÿ íà Äðàêî, ïîäòâåðæäàÿ ñâîè ìûñëè, è ïðîäîëæèë.

- Íî òû. Òû áóäåøü ïðîñòî ñ÷àñòëèâ÷èêîì, åñëè âûïëûâåøü íåâðåäèìûì, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âñïëûâåò ýòî. – Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîäíÿë ôëàêîí, çîëîòîå ñîëíå÷íîå ñèÿíèå âûñâåòèëî êðîâàâî-êðàñíûé öâåò. – ß íå çíàþ ÷òî ýòî – âûãëÿäèò êàê êðîâü, íî ýòî íå îíà, òàê êàê äî ñèõ ïîð íå ñâåðíóëàñü. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðåêðàñíî ïðîâåäåò âðåìÿ, ïðîäåëûâàÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòû äëÿ âûÿñíåíèÿ, ÷òî æå ýòî òàêîå, è òàêæå ìîãó ïðåäñêàçàòü ïàäåíèå åãî ýíòóçèàçìà, êîãäà ðåçóëüòàòû ïîñëóæàò äëÿ îñóæäåíèÿ åãî ëþáèì÷èêà.

È ïî íåïîääåëüíîìó ñòðàõó, ïðîìåëüêíóâøåìó íà ëèöå Äðàêî, ïóñòü òîëüêî òåíüþ, ïîÿâèâøåéñÿ è ïðîïàâøåé â îäíî áèåíèå ñåðäöà, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîïàë â òî÷êó.

Äðàêî îïðàâèëñÿ áûñòðî, âåðíóâ ëèöó ñïîêîéñòâèå. Îí âûçûâàþùå âñêèíóë ïîäáîðîäîê è îãðûçíóëñÿ.

- Äà ïîæàëóéñòà, Ïîòòåð. Áåãè ê Äàìáëäîðó. Âåäü ýòî ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ ïðîñòî êëóáíè÷íûì äæåìîì. À ÿ ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì ïîñìîòðþ, êàê òû äåëàåøü èç ñåáÿ èäèîòà.

- ß âñå æå ðèñêíó, - Ãàððè âåðíóë Äðàêî òî÷íî òàêîé æå âçãëÿä, - È åñëè ïðîâàëþñü,  ïîòÿíó òåáÿ çà ñîáîé. – Îí êàòåãîðè÷íî âñìîòðåëñÿ â Äðàêî, íàáëþäàÿ èãðó çàìåøàòåëüñòâà, êèïÿùóþ íà åãî ëèöå, êîëûøóùóþ ìàñêó ïðèíóæäåííîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ. – Òû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë, Ìàëôîé?

- Ïðîñòî óéäè, Ïîòòåð, - ïðîøèïåë Äðàêî, ïðèäàâ ñâîåìó ãîëîñó íàñòîé÷èâîñòü, - Òû íå õî÷åøü ýòîãî çíàòü, ïîâåðü ìíå.

- ×åðòà ñ äâà, - Ãàððè ïîäñòóïèë áëèæå, îáñòðåëèâàÿ Äðàêî ìîëíèÿìè ÷èñòîãî íåôðèòà, òîò ñìîðùèëñÿ, êàê îò áîëè, - Èñïûòàé ìåíÿ, ïî÷åìó áû è íåò?

- Ñâàëè, Ïîòòåð, -  âûðóãàëñÿ Äðàêî, Ãàððè íàïðÿãñÿ, - ß ñàì ïðåêðàñíî ñïðàâëþñü.

- Òû óæå ïðåêðàñíî ñïðàâèëñÿ, è ÷òî ìû âèäèì? Íàðåçàþùåãî êðóãè ïîñðåäè íî÷è ïîëóãîëîãî ìàíüÿêà-ëóíàòèêà öåëóþùåãî êîãî íè ïîïàäÿ. Íå ïîéìè ìåíÿ íå ïðàâèëüíî, Ìàëôîé, åñëè òû áóéíî ïîìåøàëñÿ, ÿ íå ïðîòèâ, òîëüêî áåç ìîåãî ó÷àñòèÿ.

- Òàê _íå ó÷àñòâóé_. – Äðàêî âûäåëèë êàæäîå ñëîâî, åãî ãëàçà ãîðåëè âíóòðåííèì ïëàìåíåì, - Ïîâåðíèñü íà ñòî âîñåìüäåñÿò ãðàäóñîâ, ñòàðòóé è íå îñòàíàâëèâàéñÿ ïîêà íå óòêíåøüñÿ â Õîãñìèä èëè íå óïàäåøü â îçåðî, ÷òî ïðåäïî÷òåøü ïåðâûì. Ãëàâíîå, ïðîñòî óõîäè.

- Íè çà ÷òî, ïîêà íå îáúÿñíèøü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. – Ãàððè âñêèíóëñÿ.

Ìîë÷àíèå, ïîòîì î÷åíü ìÿãêî.

- Òû íå õî÷åøü ýòîãî çíàòü.

Ãàððè âçîðâàëñÿ.

- Íå òåáå ðåøàòü, ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó, à ÷åãî íåò! Òû äàæå…

- Íó, òû, î÷åâèäíî, ñàì ýòîãî íå çíàåøü.

- Ñëóøàé, - Ãàððè ðåçêî ïðèïåð Äðàêî ê ñòåíå, - Åñëè áû òû, ñêàæåì, ïîõëîïàë ìåíÿ ïî ïëå÷ó, èëè ïîäåðãàë çà ðóêàâ, ÿ âïîëíå ìîã òåáå ýòî ñïóñòèòü. Íî êîãäà òû ïðèñàñûâàåøüñÿ ñâîèì ðòîì ê ìîåìó, àáñîëþòíî íå ñ÷èòàÿñü ñ òåì, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó áûòü ïðîòèâ – _ýòî_ óæå ñîâñåì äðóãàÿ èñòîðèÿ.

- ×òî, íèêîãäà òàê íå öåëîâàëè, Ïîòòåð? – Äðàêî çàìåòèë ëåãêîå êîëåáàíèå â ÿðêî-çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ Ãàððè, è åãî ãóáû èçîãíóëà íàñìåøëèâàÿ óëûáêà, - Òîãäà ÿ ïðîñòî îêàçàë òåáå óñëóãó, íå òàê ëè?

Ãàððè ñëåãêà ïåðåêîñèëî.

- Åñëè òû ñ÷èòàåøü ýòîò ïîöåëóé çà óñëóãó, Ìàëôîé, òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå õî÷ó ñòàíîâèòüñÿ òâîèì äîëæíèêîì.

Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ, è ðàñòóùåå íàïðÿæåíèå ìåæäó íèìè ñëåãêà îñëàáëî.

- Áóäü òû ìîèì äîëæíèêîì, Ïîòòåð, òî ïîâåðü, ÿ çàñòàâèë áû òåáÿ ñäåëàòü êîå-÷òî ïîêðó÷å.

Ãàððè ïåðåêîñèëî îêîí÷àòåëüíî.

- Î, çàòêíèñü è ïåðåñòàíü óâèëèâàòü îò âîïðîñà, Ìàëôîé. ß _æäó_.

Óñìåøêà Äðàêî ðàñòÿíóëàñü.

- ×åãî? Åùå îäíîãî…

- Òâîèõ îáúÿñíåíèé, - ïîñïåøíî îòðåçàë Ãàððè, îòñòóïèâ íà øàã è âçèðàÿ íà Äðàêî áîëåå ÷åì ïîäîçðèòåëüíî, - ×òî ñ òîáîé _ñëó÷èëîñü_? Ïî÷åìó òû âäðóã ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ýäàêîãî ìàëü÷èêà-ïîöåëóé÷èêà?

Óëûáêà Äðàêî óãàñëà; ñíîâà óñòàíîâèëàñü âðàæäåáíîñòü.

- ß íå ìàëü÷èê-ïîöåëóé÷èê. – æåñòêî îãðûçíóëñÿ îí.

- Î'Ê, òîãäà, ìîæåò, ïîäîéäåò «êîáåëü», - Ãàððè ïîáåäíî óëûáíóëñÿ, óâèäåâ, êàê ïîòåìíåëè ãëàçà Äðàêî, è ïðîäîëæèë, - Ìàëôîé, òû ýòèì ïðîôåññèîíàëüíî çàíèìàåøüñÿ? Øàòàåøüñÿ ïî îêðóãå ïîëóãîëûì è òåððîðèçèðóåøü íè÷åãî íå ïîäîçðåâàþùèõ æåðòâ?

- Íè õðåíà, è ýòî ìíå ãîâîðèò íè ðàçó íå öåëîâàííûé, - ãëàçà Äðàêî ìåòàëè ìîëíèè, - À ÷òî íà ñ÷åò òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð? ×òî _òû_ äåëàë â Ëåñó?

Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ Äðàêî çàìåòèë, ÷òî íàäîåäàþùàÿ òðåëü â åãî ãîëîâå óòèõëà, îí ýòîãî è íå çàìåòèë, òàê êàê áûë çàíÿò ðàçãîâîðîì ñ Ãàððè. È îïÿòü, êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü åãî ñîçíàíèÿ òâåðäèëà, ÷òî ýòî _èç-çà òîãî_, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò ñ Ãàððè, ñòîÿ âñåãî â äâóõ øàãàõ îò òîãî, íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âñåãî ïÿòè ìèíóò.

- Â äàííûé ìîìåíò, ýòî íå âàæíî, ïî-ìîåìó, – ãëàçà Ãàððè ïîëûõàëè íåôðèòîâûìè ìîëíèÿìè, â áðèëëèàíòîâîé îïðàâå ñîëíå÷íîãî ñâåòà, - Êîëèñü, Ìàëôîé, ÿ õî÷ó ýòî óñëûøàòü.

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè, ìÿòåæíî è, â òîæå âðåìÿ, ñ îò÷àÿíèåì.

- Ýòî ñëîæíî.

- Òû óæå ãîâîðèë ýòî – õèëàÿ îòìàçêà. Íå îñêîðáëÿé ìîé èíòåëëåêò.

- Íå äàâàÿ òåáå åãî ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü? – ñïîêîéíî âåðíóë Äðàêî, - ×òî îïðàâäûâàåò ìîþ òî÷êó çðåíèÿ.

Îäíàêî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñäàåò ïîçèöèè, ñèëà åãî ðåçêèõ äîâîäîâ èññÿêàëà, ïîõèðåëà, è ãðîçèëà ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ ëèøü â óâåðòêè, îí ñòàë èñêàòü ýòîìó ïðè÷èíó, íî íå ñìîã íàéòè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ñòàë óñòàâàòü, ñëîâíî óäåðæèâàë ÷èõàíèå, êîòîðîå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî áûëî âûïóñòèòü, ïîòîêè ñëåç äàâèëè íà ãëàçà, ÷òî èçíóðÿëî äî èñòîí÷åíèÿ.

Ðîò Ãàððè ñæàëñÿ â ëèíèþ íåòåðïåëèâîé óëûáêè.

- Ñ òîáîé ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî îá ñòåíó ãîðîõîì, - îí îòñòóïèë, çëî ìîòíóâ ãîëîâîé, - Çàáóäü îá ýòîì, ïîæàëóé, ÿ óñòóïëþ ìåñòî Äàìáëäîðó, êàê áîëåå îïûòíîìó äîçíàâàòåëþ.

Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè, íî Äðàêî êèíóëñÿ âïåðåä è ñõâàòèë åãî çà çàïÿñòüå, òîò îñòàíîâèëñÿ è îãëÿíóëñÿ, åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà èçëó÷àëè õîëîä, ïîêðûòûå ñîâåðøåííûì ñïîêîéñòâèåì, è íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, ëèøü âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë.

Ñêâîçü ðóêó Äðàêî, ñëîâíî ýëåêòðè÷åñêèå èìïóëüñû, ïðîáåãàëî áèåíèå ïóëüñà â çàïÿñòüå Ãàððè. Îí íàáðàë ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà.

- Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åøü çíàòü?

- Äà, – ñ âûìó÷åííûì òåðïåíèåì îòâåòèë Ãàððè.

- Êîãäà ÿ ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ýòî äîëãî è ñëîæíî, òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî èìåë ýòî ââèäó, - íàñòîé÷èâî îáúÿñíèë Äðàêî è íåðâíî îãëÿíóëñÿ, áåñïîêîÿñü, ÷òî äðóãèì ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì èãðîêàì ìîæåò ïðèéòè â ãîëîâó ïðîâåðèòü, ÷òî òàì ñ èõ Ëîâöîì. Ñêîëüêî îíè óæå ñòîÿò è ðàçãîâàðèâàþò, áûëî íå èçâåñòíî, ìèíóòû ëåòåëè êàê ñåðäöåáèåíèÿ, è, â òîæå âðåìÿ, ðàñòÿãèâàëèñü íà ÷àñû.

Ýòî ïîõîæå, ïîäóìàë Äðàêî ãîðüêî, íà òî, ÷òî îùóùàþò ëþäè êîòîðûå… âëþáëåíû.

Åùå ðàç îïàñëèâî îãëÿíóâøèñü, Äðàêî ïîíèçèë ãîëîñ äî øåïîòà.

- Äàâàé âñòðåòèìñÿ â êîìíàòå, ãäå õðàíÿòñÿ íàãðàäû, â ïîëíî÷ü. ß âñå îáúÿñíþ, - îí ñìîòðåë ïðÿìî â ãëàçà Ãàððè, íåÿñíûå ýìîöèè ñâåòèëèñü ìèñòè÷åñêèì îãíåì â ñåðîé ðàäóæêå, - À ñåé÷àñ ïîäóìàé õîðîøåíüêî î òîì, ÷åãî òû íå õî÷åøü çíàòü, è íå ãîâîðè ïîòîì, ÷òî òåáÿ íå ïðåäóïðåæäàëè, Ïîòòåð. Äåñÿòü ãàëåîíîâ çà êàæäûé âîïðîñ, î êîòîðîì òû ïîòîì ïîæàëååøü, êîíå÷íî åñëè òû íå îáðàçóìèøüñÿ ðàíüøå, à ëó÷øå îêàæè ñåáå óñëóãó è ñâàëè â êàíàâó, ÷òîáû ÿ òåáÿ î÷åíü äîëãî èñêàë.

- Íå ïëîõî, Ìàëôîé, - Ãàððè îòñòóïèë, êðèòè÷åñêè èçó÷àÿ òðàãè÷íûé âèä Äðàêî, - î÷åíü ñòðàøíî è âñå òàêîå, íî èñêëþ÷àÿ ýòî – ïðîñòî áîðîäàòûé òðþê, è àáñîëþòíî íåóáåäèòåëüíûé. Ñ êàêèõ ïîð òåáÿ íà÷àëî çàáîòèòü ìîå áëàãî? – Ãàððè ïðåçðèòåëüíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ; çàòåì àáñîëþòíî íåâîçìóòèìî âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó, óêàçàë íà çàïÿñòüå Äðàêî è ïðîáîðìîòàë çàêëèíàíèå.

- _Ìàíèêàì èíèöå_.

Ïàëî÷êà Ãàððè âûñòðåëèëà ðàçðÿäîì òåìíîãî ñåðåáðà, Äðàêî âñêðèêíóë è äåðíóë ðóêîé, ñëîâíî óæàëåííûé. Ïîñìîòðåë âíèç è, ê ñâîåìó óæàñó, îáíàðóæèë íàðó÷íèê, îõâàòûâàþùèé çàïÿñòüå.

Äðàêî îøåëîìëåíî õëîïàë ãëàçàìè. Ýòî áûë âñåãî îäèí íàðó÷íèê, êðåïêî çàùåëêíóòûé, òîíêèé ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé áðàñëåò, îõâàòûâàþùèé åãî ëåâîå çàïÿñòüå, ñ íåãî ñâèñàëî íåñêîëüêî ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé çâåíüåâ.

Ãàððè äîñàäëèâî âûðóãàëñÿ.

- Äüÿâîë, òîëüêî îäèí.

- ×òî çà… - Äðàêî ðàçúÿðåííî âñêèíóë âçãëÿä, - Ýòî çà÷åì? Ñíèìè åãî ñ ìåíÿ!

Ãàððè îäàðèë åãî àíãåëüñêîé óëûáêîé.

- Íåïðåìåííî. Ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ. Ýòî çàëîã òîãî, ÷òî òû ïðèäåøü, - îí ïîäíÿë çàïÿñòüå Äðàêî, ëþáóÿñü íà ñâîþ ðàáîòó; Äðàêî, ñëèøêîì øîêèðîâàííûé, ÷òîáû ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, åìó ïîçâîëèë, - Íó, òîëüêî îäèí, íî âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî. Ïîçâîëü ïðåäóïðåäèòü, ÷òî ëþáûå ïîïûòêè ñíÿòü åãî ôèçè÷åñêè èëè ìàãè÷åñêè ëèøü ñäåëàþò åãî òåñíåå.

- Òû ïðåäëàãàåøü ìíå õîäèòü ïî øêîëå ñ _ýòèì_? – Äðàêî íèêàê íå ìîã îïîìíèòüñÿ, - Êàêîå èçâðàùåíèå, Ïîòòåð, íå çíàë, ÷òî òû ëþáèòåëü ñàäîìàçîõèñòñêèõ øòó÷åê.

Ãàððè ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë ðåïëèêó Äðàêî.

- Ñêàæè ñïàñèáî, ÷òî âòîðàÿ ÷àñòü íå çàùåëêíóòà ñåé÷àñ, ñêàæåì… íà Êâèäè÷íîì êîëüöå, ê ïðèìåðó. Ýòî, íåñîìíåííî, áîëüøå áðîñàëîñü áû â ãëàçà, äîëæåí çàìåòèòü.

- Èäè íà õåð, Ïîòòåð, - ðÿâêíóë Äðàêî, ãíåâ çàòîïèë âñå åãî ñóùåñòâî, - ß òåáÿ äîñòàíó çà ýòî.

- Ïóñòûå óãðîçû, âåäü íàðó÷íèê-òî íà òåáå, – Ãàððè áûñòðî îòñòóïèë, óëûáêà òðèóìôà ðàñòÿíóâøàÿ åãî ãóáû, íåëüçÿ áûëî íàçâàòü ñëèøêîì íåïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé, ïî ìíåíèþ Äðàêî, - À òû äóìàë, ÷òî ãðèôôèíäîðöû ëèøåíû êîíñòðóêòèâíûõ èäåé.

- Î, ó ñëèçåðèíöåâ îíè òîæå èìåþòñÿ, - ïðîöåäèë Äðàêî ñêâîçü çóáû, îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ãîëîñ, - Òîëüêî áîëåå íàñèëüñòâåííûå, ñ ïðèâëå÷åíèåì íîæåé, êíóòîâ, ïûòîê è, êîíå÷íî, áîëüøîãî êîëè÷åñòâà áîëè, - ãóáû Äðàêî ñëîæèëèñü â öèíè÷íóþ óëûáêó, - Íî ÿ âèæó, ÷òî òû ïðèäåðæèâàåøüñÿ âóëüãàðíîé òàêòèêè óíèæåíèÿ è íåïëîõî â ýòîì ïðåóñïåë. Ïîçäðàâëÿþ.

×òî-òî ïðîìåëüêíóëî íà ëèöå Ãàððè; ñìóòíîå óäèâëåíèå, ñìåøàííîå ñ ÿâíûì ñîæàëåíèåì, Äðàêî ïðèíÿë ýòî çà êðàéíåå ñìóùåíèå.

- ß ýòî ñäåëàë íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû òåáÿ óíèçèòü, Ìàëôîé, - Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî ãëàçàìè íà ñòîëüêî ÷èñòûìè è ïðàâåäíûìè, ÷òî ñåðäöå ðàçðûâàëîñü, - ß òîëüêî õî÷ó áûòü óâåðåííûì, ÷òî òû âûïîëíèøü îáåùàíèå.

- ß äóìàþ ìû îáñóæäàåì, ïîÿâèøüñÿ ëè _òû_ òàì.

Ãëàçà Ãàððè îæåñòî÷èëèñü, èçóìðóäû êîàëåñöèðîâàëè áóøóþùèå â íåì ÷óâñòâà:

 – ß òåáå íå äîâåðÿþ, Ìàëôîé. Íå äóìàé, ÷òî ÿ çàáûë, ÷òî òû âûòâîðÿë â ïåðâûé ãîä. Äà íàøèõ ñ òîáîé ïàëüöåâ íà ðóêàõ è íîãàõ íå õâàòèò, ÷òîáû ïåðåñ÷èòàòü, âñå òâîè ïîïûòêè âòÿíóòü íàñ â íåïðèÿòíîñòè, - óñìåøêà, ïðè òîì ÿâíî ñàìîäîâîëüíàÿ, - È, äîëæåí ñêàçàòü, íå îñîáåííî óñïåøíûå.

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ, ñëåãêà íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó, îöåíèâàþùå ãëÿäÿ íà Ãàððè. Â òå÷åíèå èõ áåñåäû îí íåâîëüíî íàõîäèë â òîì íå÷òî íîâîå, òî, ÷åãî ðàíüøå íå çàìå÷àë; â åãî ïîçå, ëåâàÿ íîãà âñåãî íà äþéì èëè äâà âïåðåäè ïðàâîé. Îí ñòîÿë ïðÿìî, ðàñïðàâèâ ïëå÷è, åãî îñàíêà âûäàâàëà óâåðåííîñòü è ñïîêîéñòâèå òîãî, êòî äåðæàë ìèð íà ëàäîíè è íå ìîã æåëàòü áîëüøå òîãî, ÷òî óæå èìåë.

- È òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî íàðó÷íèê íà ìîåì çàïÿñòüå, çàñòàâèò ìåíÿ ïðèéòè ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ? – Äðàêî ñóìåë çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ãîâîðèòü ñïîêîéíî, õîòÿ âíóòðè ó íåãî âñå ðóøèëîñü íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè. – ß äóìàþ, Ïîòòåð, ÷òî òîëüêî åñëè òû ìåíÿ ïðèêóåøü ê ñåáå, òî ñìîæåøü áûòü àáñîëþòíî óâåðåííûì, íî êàê òîãäà áûòü ñ òðåíèðîâêîé ïî Êâèääè÷ó?

Ê óäèâëåíèþ Äðàêî, Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ ïðîñòîé, íî çàãàäî÷íîé óëûáêîé.

- Åñëè ïðåäñòàâèòñÿ âîçìîæíîñòü, âíèìàòåëüíåé ïðèãëÿäèñü ê ñâîåìó íîâîìó óêðàøåíèþ, - îí óêàçàë íà áðàñëåò, ñìîòðåâøèéñÿ äîâîëüíî íåóêëþæå íà çàïÿñòüå Äðàêî, îäíàêî ñåðåáðèñòûé ìåòàëë õîðîøî ñî÷åòàëñÿ ñ ïëàòèíîâûìè âîëîñàìè.

Ïðåæäå ÷åì Äðàêî ïðèíÿëñÿ â ìåëü÷àéøèõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ ðàññìàòðèâàòü íàðó÷íèê, Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèë:

- ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî íàðó÷íèê çàñòàâèò òåáÿ ïðèäòè, ìíå äàæå íå íóæíî òâîåãî ñëîâà, íî… - Ãàððè ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïîáåäèòåëüíî óõìûëüíóòüñÿ, - …ìîæåò áûòü, íàðó÷íèê, ïîìå÷åííûé ìîèì èìåíåì, çàñòàâèò òåáÿ äâàæäû ïîäóìàòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðîïóñòèòü íàøó âñòðå÷ó íî÷üþ.

Ñåðäöå Äðàêî çàìåðëî íà ìãíîâåíèå; âçãëÿä óïàë íà ãðóáûé ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé áðàñëåò, ñêîâûâàþùèé çàïÿñòüå, ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü îò àáñîëþòíîãî íåâåðèÿ. _×òî…_

Óëûáêà Ãàððè ñòàëà øèðå.

- ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òû áóäåøü áåççàáîòíî ðàçãóëèâàòü ïî øêîëå â êà÷åñòâå ñîáñòâåííîñòè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ÷òî-òî ïîêîëåáàëîñü íà ëèöå Äðàêî; ÷òî-òî íàñòîëüêî åñòåñòâåííîå è âðîæäåííîå, ÷òî ïðîõîäèëî ñêâîçü âåñü ñïåêòð ýìîöèé; îñíîâà, êîòîðàÿ òðåñíóëà è ðóõíóëà, ñðàæåííàÿ ñëîâàìè Ãàððè. Ìó÷èòåëüíîå ïîòðÿñåíèå, ìîëíèåé ìåëüêíóëî íà ëèöå Äðàêî, îñòàâèâ òîíêèé ñëåä íåïðåîäîëèìîé áîëè, îòðàæåíèå áåñïîìîùíîãî îò÷àÿíèÿ, õîòÿ ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå âñå ïðîïàëî áåç ñëåäà, ïîäîáíî ëèíèÿì íà ïåñêå, ñëèçàííûì íåóìîëèìûì ïðèáîåì.

Ãàððè îñòîëáåíåë, ïîðàæåííûé ìàññîé ýìîöèé, ïðîìåëüêíóâøèõ íà ëèöå Äðàêî – îí ìîðãíóë è êîãäà ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë, òî âñå èñ÷åçëî, ñëîâíî çàòÿíóâøàÿñÿ ðàíà, îáìàí çðåíèÿ, èãðà çîëîòèñòîãî ñâåòà, êîëåáëþùåãîñÿ òîí÷àéøèì øåëêîì íà âîëîñàõ Äðàêî.

Èëè, âîçìîæíî, ïðîñòî âðåìåííàÿ ïîòåðÿ ðàññóäêà.

Êîãäà Äðàêî ñíîâà âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî, òî åãî ãëàçà ïîõîäèëè íà ïóñòûå ñåðûå òåíè. Ãàððè çàìåòèë ñæàòûå, äî ïîáåëåâøèõ êîñòÿøåê, êóëàêè.

Äðàêî äîëãî ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè, è ïîñòåïåííî õîëîäíîå ïëàìÿ ÷óâñòâ â åãî ãëàçàõ ïîãàñëî, ïðîãîðåâ â äàëåêóþ, õîòü è äàþùóþ çíàòü î ñåáå áîëü.

- Ïóñòü áóäåò ïî òâîåìó, Ïîòòåð. – òèõî ñêàçàë Äðàêî, õîòÿ íåãîäîâàíèå îòòî÷èëî åãî ãîëîñ ïîäîáíî ëåçâèþ, åãî ãëàçà ñâåðêàëè íåíàâèñòüþ è ãîðå÷üþ, ñìåøàííûìè ñ íå óòèõøåé áîëüþ.

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è óøåë.

Ãàððè åùå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ãëàçåë íà íåãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî, íî, â òîæå âðåìÿ, ñìóùåííî. Ïðîùàëüíûé âçãëÿä, âûñòåëåííûé â íåãî Äðàêî, àáñîëþòíî âûáèë åãî èç êîëåè.

Ðàññòðîåííî òðÿõíóâ ãîëîâîé, Ãàððè êèíóëñÿ èñêàòü è äîñòàâàòü ñâîþ ìåòëó, òàê êàê òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ âñïîìíèë î öåëè ñâîåãî ïðèõîäà. Áëàãîäàðÿ Ìàëôîþ, îí íåïðîñòèòåëüíî îïàçäûâàë íà òðåíèðîâêó, è ýòà ìûñëü çàíÿëà â åãî ãîëîâå ïåðâîå ìåñòî, îòîäâèíóâ äðóãèå äî ïîðû äî âðåìåíè. 

~*~*~

Òîëüêî äîáðàâøèñü, íàêîíåö, äî ñâîåãî îáùåæèòèÿ, Äðàêî ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ðóõíóòü íà êðîâàòü, ó÷àùåííî äûøà, áîëåçíåííî õâàòàÿ âîçäóõ; æåñòêèé õîëîä íàðó÷íèêà íà åãî çàïÿñòüå ïðîñà÷èâàëñÿ ñêâîçü êîæó è, ñëîâíî ðòóòü, îòðàâëÿë êðîâü, æàð è õîëîä ñîåäèíèëèñü â ìó÷åíèÿõ ïëîòè.

Ýòî áûëà ëîâóøêà, â êîòîðóþ îí ñàì ñåáÿ çàãíàë, â ëþáîâü, ïåðåìåøàííóþ ñ íåíàâèñòüþ, îáû÷íî ÷åòêàÿ ãðàíèöà õèìè÷åñêè ñòåðòà è ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ïîëíîå íè÷òî. Òîëüêî òîìÿùåå íàïðÿæåíèå, ðàñïèðàþùåå åãî òåëî, ÷èñòîå æåëàíèå, ñæèãàþùåå åãî ñóùåñòâî, è ÷òî-òî àáñîëþòíî âûøåäøåå èç-ïîä åãî êîíòðîëÿ, íå ÿâëÿþùååñÿ áîëüøå åãî ñîáñòâåííûì.

Îí ïðîâåðíóë áðàñëåò è âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî, ìåòàëë ïîéìàë ñâåò íåâèäèìîãî èñòî÷íèêà è âåðíóë ÿðêóþ âñïûøêó; îíà ïîïàëà â ãëàçà, çàñòàâèâ çàæìóðèòüñÿ. Äåðæà çàïÿñòüå ïîâûøå, äëÿ ëó÷øåãî ðàññìîòðåíèÿ, Äðàêî óâèäåë âèòèåâàòóþ íàäïèñü, íå âûãðàâèðîâàííóþ ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ðóêîé, à ÷åòêî âûáèòóþ íà ñåðåáðèñòîì ìåòàëëå – **_Ã. Äæ. Ïîòòåð_**.

Ìåòêà âëàäåíèÿ. Çàêëåéìåí. _Ïîðàáîùåí_.

Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà, ïðîíèçàííûé íåîïèñóåìûì ñòûäîì.__

«ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òû áóäåøü áåççàáîòíî ðàçãóëèâàòü ïî øêîëå â êà÷åñòâå ñîáñòâåííîñòè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà».

Ñëîâà Ãàððè çâó÷àëè â ãîëîâå Äðàêî, ïîçîð ðàçúåäàë åãî èçíóòðè.

«ß ýòî ñäåëàë íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû òåáÿ óíèçèòü, Ìàëôîé».

Îêîí÷àòåëüíî óíèæåííûé, Äðàêî óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì â ïîäóøêè, õîëîäíàÿ ìåòàëëè÷åñêàÿ ïîëîñêà íàðó÷íèêà âîêðóã åãî çàïÿñòüÿ âðåçàëàñü â åãî ïëîòü, ñòðàõ, îñëåïëÿþùèé óæàñ îõâàòèë åãî, ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì ðåàëüíî, ÷òîáû â ýòî ïîâåðèòü; òî, ÷òî îí íàíåñ ñåáå, ÷òî Ãàððè ñäåëàë ñ íèì, è îò ÷åãî îí, ìîæåò áûòü, íèêîãäà íå îñâîáîäèòñÿ.


	3. Áåç ñîæàëåíèé

**_Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ: Áåç ñîæàëåíèÿ._**

**_«Ëþáîâü æèâåò â çàïå÷àòàííîé áóòûëêå ñîæàëåíèé»._**

Ê ñâîåìó íåóäîâîëüñòâèþ, Äðàêî îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî óåäèíåíèå â Ñëèçåðèíñêîé ãîñòèíîé èëè â åãî ñîáñòâåííîé êîìíàòå â ýòîò áåñêîíå÷íî òÿíóùèéñÿ âå÷åð òàê æå âîçìîæíî, êàê íàéòè ñïîñîá _íå_ äóìàòü î Ãàððè. Êîãäà îí áûë óæå ãîòîâ êèíóòüñÿ íà êîãî-íèáóäü ñ êóëàêàìè, òî â êîíöå êîíîâ ðåøèë íàïðàâèòü ñòîïû â áèáëèîòåêó, ÷òîáû ïîáûòü â òèøèíå è ñïîêîéñòâèè.

Áûëî ïî÷òè âîñåìü âå÷åðà, êîãäà Äðàêî âîøåë â áèáëèîòåêó. Çíàêîìîå ÷óâñòâî íàêðûëî åãî, êîãäà âîêðóã ñîìêíóëèñü ÷åòûðå ñòåíû, âðîæäåííàÿ êëàóñòðîôîáèÿ äàëà çíàòü î ñåáå. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ êàê â áèáëèîòåêå äîìà, ñëîâíî æèâîé êðàá, áðîøåííûé íà ãðèëü, ïîäïðûãèâàþùèé íà îãíå ïîä ñîáîé. Ïîäñïóäíîé ìûñëüþ áûëî – ïîéìàí.

Áèáëèîòåêà Õîãâàðöà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåîáû÷íàÿ è èäåàëüíî îáñòàâëåííàÿ, íàïîìèíàëà åìó î ñîâåðøåíñòâå îòöîâñêîé áèáëèîòåêè: áåçóïðå÷íî ÷èñòàÿ êîìíàòà, çàïîëíåííàÿ îò ïîëà äî ïîòîëêà ïîëêàìè ïîëíûìè êíèã, ïîñâÿùåííûõ â òîì èëè èíîì ñìûñëå Òåìíûì Èñêóññòâàì. Ñàìîé áîëüøîé ÷àñòüþ æèçíè Ìàëôîåâ. Ñàìîé áîëüøîé ÷àñòüþ _åãî_.

Äðàêî ñ ïðèëè÷íûì ñîäðîãàíèåì âñïîìíèë âñå ÿñíûå ïðåäîñòåðåæåíèÿ îòöà, î ìíîãèõ ñïîñîáàõ çà÷àõíóòü â ïîçîðå, è, êîíå÷íî, ãëàâíîå óïðåæäåíèå – ïîêà îí è ïîêà â åãî æèëàõ òå÷åò áëàãîðîäíàÿ êðîâü Ìàëôîåâ, íå ñîòâîðèòü íè÷åãî, ÷òî îïîðî÷èëî áû èõ äîáðîå èìÿ. À èíà÷å…

_À èíà÷å…_ Ýòî áûëî íå ïóñòîå ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå, èëè ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ìîæíî ñïèõíóòü íà áîãàòîå âîîáðàæåíèå. Ýòî áûë òî÷íûé, îêîí÷àòåëüíûé âåðäèêò, âûíåñåííûé äëÿ ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ íàðóøåíèé, íå îáñóæäàåòñÿ, íå ïîìèëóåòñÿ, òåì áîëåå íå ïðîñòèòñÿ.

Íî _ýòî_… Ïðî ñåáÿ Äðàêî äóìàë, ÷òî åñëè åãî îòåö êîãäà-íèáóäü óçíàåò îá ýòîì çàòðóäíåíèè, òî òàêîé óðîâåíü ñîâåðøåííîé äåãðàäàöèè îí ïîñ÷èòàåò ïîçîðÿùèì èõ äîáðîå èìÿ. Åñëè Ëþöèóñó ñòàíåò èçâåñòíî îá ýòîé íåïðèÿòíîñòè ðàíüøå, ÷åì åãî ñûí ñìîæåò åå óñòðàíèòü, òî Äðàêî ðåâíîñòíî íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî øîê îòöà ïðèêîí÷èò. Òàê êàê â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå íóæíî áóäåò ïðèáåãíóòü ê ïëàíó Á, êîòîðûé áûë ïðîñò êàê òðè êíàòà è ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîé áàíàëüíûé ñóèöèä.

Ýòè î÷åíü òðåçâûå è ìàíèàêàëüíî-äåïðåññèâíûå ìûñëè ïîáóäèëè åãî ê äåéñòâèþ è íàïðàâèëè äàëåêî âïðàâî, ê ñòåëëàæàì, ãäå, ïî ìíåíèþ Äðàêî, ðàñïîëàãàëèñü íàèáîëåå âàæíûå ìàãè÷åñêèå êíèãè. Íî ÷òî-ëèáî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîëåçíîå â åãî ñèòóàöèè ìîãëî íàõîäèòüñÿ òîëüêî â Çàïðåòíîé ñåêöèè, è, òàê êàê Äðàêî áûë ïîáëèçîñòè, Ìàäàì Ïèíñ ãíåâíî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, òðåáóÿ ïðåäúÿâèòü ïîäïèñàííîå ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïðîñìîòð êíèã. Åñòåñòâåííî íèêàêîãî ïîäïèñàííîãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ ó Äðàêî íå îêàçàëîñü, êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò åãî îõâàòèëî èñêóøåíèå ïðåäúÿâèòü Ìàäàì Ïèíñ ñîáñòâåííûé âàðèàíò ïîäïèñàííîãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ, êîòîðûé áûë áû êðàòîê, ïî ñóùåñòâó è ìàòîì.

Ñäàâøèñü, Äðàêî ñâàëèë èç áèáëèîòåêè. Êíèãè íå ïîìîãóò – îí äîëæåí íàéòè ñîáñòâåííûé ñïîñîá îáúÿñíèòü Ãàððè, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, è ãîðàçäî áîëåå ýôôåêòèâíûé ñïîñîá âûïëûòü èç ýòîé ìóòíîé ïîõëåáêè öåëûì è íåâðåäèìûì.

Ïî÷åìó åìó áûëî _âàæíî_ îáúÿñíèòü âñå Ãàððè? Äðàêî íåäîóìåâàë. Îí íå ïîéìåò. Îí ïðîñòî íå ñìîæåò ïîíÿòü, äàæå îí, Ìàëü÷èê-Âçÿâøèé-Ìîäó-Ëîìàòü-Êàéô-Âîëäåìîðòó. Ýòî ñîâñåì äðóãàÿ áîðüáà, âî ìíîãîì áîëåå ñëîæíàÿ, ÷åì âîéíà ñ Òåìíûì Ëîðäîì, ýòî êîíôëèêò ðàññóäêà ñ ñåðäöåì, ñàìîóíè÷òîæàþùåå ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèå âíóòðè íåãî, èçíà÷àëüíî îáðå÷åííîå íà îáîèõ ñòîðîíàõ äîñêè.

_Íåò_. Îí íå õîòåë, íå íóæäàëñÿ â ïîìîùè Ãàððè. È âñå ÷åãî ïðîñèë ó ãðèôôèíäîðöà – äåðæàòüñÿ îò íåãî ïîäàëüøå, êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò âîçìîæíûõ ñòîëêíîâåíèé ãóáàìè, ÷òîáû Äðàêî ìîã èñïðàâèòü ñèòóàöèþ,  íåéòðàëèçîâàòü çàêëèíàíèå è ñíîâà ñòàòü ñîáîé.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ìûñëè î âñòðå÷å íå ïîêèäàëè, è Ãàððè íàøåë ñåáÿ ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî äîâîëüíûì, ïðèáëèæàþùåìóñÿ êîíöó òðåíèðîâêè ïî Êâèääè÷ó. Âîçâðàòèâ ìåòëó â ñàðàé (çàìåòèâ ïðè ýòîì, îñâåùåííóþ ÿðêèì ëóííûì ñâåòîì ïðèìÿòóþ òðàâó, îòìå÷àþùóþ ìåñòî èõ ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ íî÷üþ ðàíåå), Ãàððè âîçâðàòèëñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ Áàøíþ, ïðèíÿë äóø, ïåðåîäåëñÿ è ñåë îæèäàòü íàñòóïëåíèÿ óñëîâëåííîãî âðåìåíè.

Ãàððè çàäàâàëñÿ âîïðîñîì, ÷òî, åñëè Ìàëôîé íå ïðèäåò, óâåðåííàÿ óëûáêà òðîíóëà óãîëêè ãóá, ïðè âîñïîìèíàíèè î ìàëåíüêîì, ìèëîì áðàñëåòå, êîòîðûé, âåðîÿòíî, òàê æàæäåò òîò ñíÿòü ïðåæäå, ÷åì ñíîâà ðàññâåòåò. Ýòî äîëæíî áûëî ïîäàâèòü èñêóøåíèå ó ñëèçåððèíöà ñäàòü åãî; Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî îí äîñòàòî÷íî îãîðîäèë ñåáÿ îò îïàñíîñòè îáíàðóæèòü íà ìåñòå Äðàêî Ôèë÷à.

Áåç äåñÿòè äâåíàäöàòü Ãàððè òèõî âñòàë, íàêèíóë ìàíòèþ, ñíîâà îò÷àÿííî ñêó÷àÿ ïî Ïëàùó Íåâèäèìîñòè. Áåñøóìíî øàãíóâ ê äâåðè, Ãàððè çàêîëåáàëñÿ; îí íå ìîã ïðîñèòü Ðîíà ñîïðîâîæäàòü åãî â ýòîé íî÷íîé âûëàçêå, ïî ñàìîé ïðîñòîé ïðè÷èíå, îí áóäåò âûíóæäåí ðàññêàçàòü äðóãó î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷àëîñü ìåæäó íèì è Ìàëôîåì ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ (î íå-ñòîëü-óæ-ñëó÷àéíîì ñòîëêíîâåíèè èõ ãóá, åñëè áûòü òî÷íûì), à îí òî÷íî íå ðâàëñÿ ïåðåñêàçûâàòü ýòîò èíöèäåíò, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå âñëóõ. Õîòÿ Ãàððè ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî âíîâü è âíîâü ïî íåñêîëüêó ðàç íà äåíü ïðîèãðûâàåò ýòîò ýïèçîä â ãîëîâå, ÷òî ñàìî ïî ñåáå î÷åíü íàñòîðàæèâàëî.

Îí áåñøóìíûìè øàãàìè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Òðîôåéíîé êîìíàòå, ñêðûâàÿñü â óäëèíèâøèõñÿ òåíÿõ, ïîä òåìíûì ïîêðûâàëîì íî÷è ÷åðíûìè âîëíàìè ñòðóÿùåéñÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì. Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî åãî ïóëüñ ó÷àñòèëñÿ îò íåòåðïåíèÿ, êîãäà îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê äâåðè Òðîôåéíîé êîìíàòû, ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ðó÷êó äâåðè.

_Åñëè Ìàëôîé íå ïðèøåë_, – ïîäóìàë Ãàððè ìðà÷íî, - _ß çàñòàâëþ åãî_…

Ãàððè òîëêíóë íå çàïåðòóþ äâåðü è óâèäåë Äðàêî, ñèäÿùèé íà êðûøêå ãðîìàäíîãî ïîëèðîâàííîãî äóáîâîãî ñòîëà, ðàñïîëîæåííîãî â öåíòðå êîìíàòû, ðóêè ñëîæåíû êîëåíÿõ, ïàëüöû ñæàòû, ãîëîâà ñëåãêà íàêëîíåíà. Ïðîñòðàíñòâî çàëèòî òóñêëûì ëàçóðíûì ñâåòîì, ðàñïðîñòðàíÿþùèìñÿ îò ìàëåíüêîãî êîëäîâñêîãî îãîíüêà, ñòðàòåãè÷åñêè ðàçìåùåííîãî ïîä òàêèì óãëîì, ÷òîáû îñâåòèòü ñâîèì ãîëóáîâàòûì ìåðöàíèåì êîìíàòó îò ñòåíêè äî ñòåíêè. Ñâåò áûë ìÿãêèì, óñïîêàèâàþùèì, è ãëàçà Ãàððè âñêîðå ïðèâûêëè ê áëåäíîìó, ïî÷òè íåðåàëüíîìó ñèÿíèþ.

Ãîëîâà Äðàêî ïîäíÿëàñü, êîãäà Ãàððè âîøåë; ñëèçåðèíåö ÿâíî áûë íàïðÿæåí, õîòÿ çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, áåçóñïåøíî. Îí áûë ïîõîæ íà ïëåíåííóþ ïàíòåðó, ìå÷óùóþñÿ ïî êëåòêå, ãëàçà âûäàâàëè íàñòîðîæåííîñòü è ñîìíåíèÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè ïðîñêîëüçíóë â êîìíàòó è çàêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü.

Óäèâëÿëî íå ñòîëüêî òî, ÷òî ñëèçåðèíåö âñå æå ïðèøåë, ñêîëüêî îò÷àÿíèå, îòðàçèâøååñÿ íà åãî ëèöå, êàê áóäòî _ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå_ îò òîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè ïðèøåë. «×òî âñå æå ïðîèñõîäèò?» - çàæãëîñü ó òîãî â ãîëîâå.

Ãàððè ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ è îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ñåðåäèíå êîìíàòû íàïðîòèâ Äðàêî.

- Íó? – âìåñòî ïðèâåòñòâèÿ, ñ íåäîâåð÷èâûì âçãëÿäîì, - ×òî ýòî çà áîëüøîé ñåêðåò?

- ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû ïðèäåøü, – îòâåòèë Äðàêî íåéòðàëüíî, õîòÿ òåïåðü åãî îáû÷íî ãëàäêèé òîí ðàçáàâëÿëà îïóñòîøåííîñòü.

- Íè çà ÷òî íà ñâåòå íå ïðîïóñòèë áû ýòî, Ìàëôîé, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, âçãëÿä åãî îñòàâàëñÿ êðàéíå íàñòîðîæåííûì, è íåáðåæíî êèâíóë â ñòîðîíó ëåâîé ðóêè Äðàêî, - Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáå çàõî÷åòñÿ çàâòðà ðàçãóëèâàòü ïî øêîëå ñ íàðó÷íèêîì, íå òàê ëè?

- À ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî òåáå âñå ðàâíî, - ãëàçà Äðàêî â íåÿñíîì ñâåòå ñâåðêíóëè êîáàëüòîì íà Ãàððè, - ß ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî òû èìåííî ïîýòîìó è _íå_ ïðèäåøü, ÷òîáû ìíå _ïðèøëîñü_ çàâòðà ðàçãóëèâàòü ïî øêîëå ñ ýòîé ìåðçîñòüþ íà ðóêå.

Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë ñëåãêà îñêîðáëåííî.

- Òû äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ îñòàâëþ åãî íà òåáå, ÷òîáû ïðîñòî îïîçîðèòü? – áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî Ãàððè òðóäíî ïåðåâàðèòü äàííûé íþàíñ â óìå, - Íå ïîéìè ìåíÿ íåïðàâèëüíî, Ìàëôîé, òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî âîîáðàæàåøü î ñåáå Áîã âåñòü ÷òî, è êîãäà-íèáóäü çà ýòî ïîïëàòèøüñÿ – íî óñìèðåíèå è óíèæåíèå âñå æå ðàçíûå ïîíÿòèÿ.

Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà

- Íå íàäî ïîó÷àòü ìåíÿ, Ïîòòåð.

Ãàððè æåñòêî âîççðèëñÿ íà íåãî.

- Òû èìååøü â âèäó, ÷òî åñëè áû òû áûë íà ìîåì ìåñòå, òî îñòàâèë áû íà ìíå íàðó÷íèê ïðîñòî ÷òîáû óíèçèòü?

Äðàêî îòâåòèë ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì.

Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãàððè ñìåíèëîñü îòâðàùåíèåì.

- Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, - îí ñåðäèòî äåðíóë ãîëîâîé, - Ýòî òàê íà òåáÿ ïîõîæå, Ìàëôîé.

Äðàêî â îòâåò ëèøü ïîäíÿë ëåâóþ ðóêó, íàðó÷íèê ñêîëüçíóë âíèç ïî åãî çàïÿñòüþ, è ïðîòÿíóë åå Ãàððè. Ìåòàëëè÷åñêàÿ âñïûøêà ðåçàíóëà ïî ãëàçàì, Äðàêî âûçûâàþùå âçäåðíóë ïîäáîðîäîê, è âûæèäàþùå ïîñìîòðåë âîïðîøàþùèì âçãëÿäîì.

Êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò Ãàððè, íå äâèãàÿñü, ñìîòðåë íà ïðîòÿíóòóþ åìó ðóêó, çàòåì ðàçäðàæåííî âçäîõíóë, âûíóë ïàëî÷êó è, ñëåãêà ïîìàõàâ ïåðåä çàïÿñòüÿ, ïðîáîðìîòàë:

- C_lavis Fing__e._

Ìàíæåòà àêêóðàòíî ðàçîìêíóëàñü, ñïîëçëà íà íåñêîëüêî äþéìîâ ïî ïðåäïëå÷üþ è ïîâèñëà, êà÷àÿñü.

Äðàêî âîççðèëñÿ íà Ãàððè, ãëàçà ñâåðêàëè ïîäîáíî äðàãîöåííûì êàìíÿì, çàòåì ìîë÷à ñíÿë íàðó÷íèê è ñïðÿòàë â êàðìàí. Îí ñïðûãíóë ñî ñòîëà è ïðîøåë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ ê ñòåíå è îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä íåé.

Ãàððè âñå áîëåå è áîëåå óáåæäàëñÿ, ÷òî  ó Äðàêî ïî òèõîé ðâåò êðûøó; îí ïîêîëåáàëñÿ íåìíîãî ïåðåä òåì, êàê ñïðîñèòü ïîëíûì ïîäîçðåíèÿ ãîëîñîì:

- Òàê, ÷òî òû õîòåë ìíå ñîîáùèòü?

- Íå ÿ õîòåë òåáå ñîîáùèòü, à òû õîòåë óçíàòü.

Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî òåðïåíèå ïîäõîäèò ê êîíöó, ôàêòè÷åñêè îíî óæå ïî÷òè êîí÷èëîñü.

- Íå âûïåíäðèâàéñÿ, Ìàëôîé. ß íå ìîãó òîð÷àòü çäåñü âñþ íî÷ü.

- Õîðîøî, – íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ïðÿìî â ñòåíó. - Òåáå â ïîëíîì èçëîæåíèè èëè òîëüêî ñàìóþ ñóòü?

- Íå âàæíî, ÿ ïðîñòî õî÷ó ýòî óñëûøàòü – _ñåé÷àñ._

Äðàêî ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë; ýòî áûëî òðóäíåå, ÷åì îí ïðåäïîëàãàë. _Ïî÷åìó?_ Ïî÷åìó îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îáÿçàííûì ðàññêàçàòü Ãàððè î çàêëèíàíèè, òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òîò _ïðîñèò_? Áûëî áû ãîðàçäî ïðèÿòíåå îòêàçàòüñÿ ðàññêàçàòü òî, ÷òî Ãàððè òàê õîòåë óçíàòü.

Íî îí çíàë ïî÷åìó. Îí ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò äåðæàòü ýòî â ñåáå áîëüøå. Ýòî ðàçðûâàëî åãî èçíóòðè - çíàòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, è íå çíàòü, êàê ýòî èñïðàâèòü. Åìó áûëî íóæíî ñ _êåì-íèáóäü_ ïîäåëèòüñÿ.

- Íó… - íà÷àë Äðàêî, ÷óâñòâóÿ íåîáû÷íóþ íåõâàòêó ñëîâ è íå çíàÿ ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü; î÷åíü íå õîòåëîñü ïîâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ è âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Ãàððè âçãëÿäîì. – Â îáùåì, ÿ õîòåë êîå-÷òî ñîòâîðèòü, íî âñå êðóòî èçìåíèëîñü è ïîëó÷èëîñü êîå-÷òî ñîâñåì äðóãîå, è…

- À ìîæíî íå òàê íåîïðåäåëåííî è äâóñìûñëåííî, - ðåçêî îáîðâàë åãî Ãàððè, - ×òîáû ÿ ñìîã âî âñåì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ?

Äðàêî ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ, åãî ãëàçà ñâåðêàëè ãíåâîì è íåÿñíîé áîëüþ.

- Ïðîñòî çàòêíèñü è ñëóøàé, Ïîòòåð, -  íå øóòÿ îãðûçíóëñÿ îí.

- Òîãäà ïåðåõîäè ê äåëó, – âåðíóë Ãàððè.

- Ïðåêðàñíî, - ïðîøèïåë Äðàêî, åãî òåðïåíèå áûëî íà èñõîäå, è ñëîâà ïîëèëèñü ñ åãî ãóá ïîäîáíî äîëãî ñêðûâàåìîé òàéíå, ïðîñòûå è ïðàâäèâûå, ñìåøàííûå ñ ãîðå÷üþ, - Ñóòü â òîì, ÷òî ÿ â òåáÿ âëþáëåí. È, â ïðèíöèïå, ýòî âñå, ÷òî òåáå íàäî çíàòü.

Çàÿâëåíèå Äðàêî áûëî âñòðå÷åíî äîëãèì ìîë÷àíèåì, êàçàëîñü, øîê è íåâåðèå ñãóñòèëèñü ìåæäó íèìè. Ñëîâíî âðåìÿ äàëî îáðàòíûé õîä, è ìãíîâåíèå ðàñòÿíóëîñü â âå÷íîñòü, ÷òîáû ñëîâà Äðàêî, óïàâøèå, ñëîâíî ñíåã íà ãîëîâó, ñìîãëè áûòü ïåðåâàðåíû.  Òîëüêî ïîòðåñêèâàíèå ìåðöàþùåãî ïëàìåíè, íàðóøàëî òèøèíó, îòäàâàÿñü, ñëîâíî óäàðû áè÷åé â òóãîé òèøèíå.

Êîãäà ó Ãàððè âíîâü ïðîðåçàëñÿ ãîëîñ, òî îí áûë âñå åùå ñëàá îò óäèâëåíèÿ.

- Òû âåäü øóòèøü, íå òàê ëè, – ýòî áûë äàæå íå âîïðîñ, à óòâåðæäåíèå, êàê áóäòî ìûñëü áûëà íàñòîëüêî áðåäîâîé, ÷òî íåëüçÿ áûëî äàæå ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà.

Äðàêî âûãëÿäåë ðàçãíåâàííûì è ñëåãêà çàäåòûì â òîæå âðåìÿ.

- Ñòàë áû ÿ øóòèòü ñ ýòèì?

Ýòî áûëî ïðîèçíåñåíî Äðàêî ïðàâäèâî è ñåðüåçíî, ÷òî, ïî ìíåíèþ Ãàððè, áûëî òàêæå íåâåðîÿòíî, êàê âñÿ ñèòóàöèÿ â öåëîì, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, áóäòî âèäèò ñîí íàÿâó, ýôåìåðíûé è êðàéíå, êðàéíå íåâåðîÿòíûé.

Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

- Íå çíàþ. Ó òåáÿ âñåãäà áûëî èçâðàùåííîå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà.

- Íó ìîæåò è äà, ÿ èìåþ ââèäó - âðîäå ïðîäûðÿâèòü êîòåë Ëîíãáîòòîìà, ðàäè ïðèêîëà è ïîäîáíîå, - Äðàêî ñæàë çóáû, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ, - Íî áûòü… áûòü âëþáëåííûì â òåáÿ ìåíÿ íå ïðèêàëûâàåò, äîëæåí çàìåòèòü. Âîîáùå-òî, äàæå ìûñëè îá ýòîì äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñëåòåòü ñ êàòóøåê äî êîíöà æèçíè. Åñëè ÿ äî ýòîãî êîíöà äîæèâó, âîò.

- Òû… òû ìåíÿ _ëþáèøü_? – ãîëîñ Ãàððè ýõîì îòäàâàëñÿ â îêðóæàþùåé ïóñòîòå, îí âûãëÿäÿ òàê, ñëîâíî ïðîãëîòèë íå÷òî ïðîñòî îìåðçèòåëüíîå, âðîäå öåëîé Òàðàêàíüåé Ãðîçäè.

- Íåò, Ïîòòåð, ÿ _âëþáëåí_, â òåáÿ, - ãîëîñ Äðàêî áûë îñòðåå ñàáëè, - ß íå _âëþáëÿëñÿ_ â òåáÿ, ÷òî ãîðàçäî õóæå, ÷åì ñêèíóòüñÿ ñî ñêàëû, è ÿ òåì áîëåå íå _ëþáëþ _òåáÿ. Ìåæäó ýòèìè ïîíÿòèÿìè åñòü áîëüøàÿ ðàçíèöà.

- ×òî-òî ÿ åå íå âèæó, - îòòåíîê ïîäîçðèòåëüíîñòè âåðíóëñÿ â ãîëîñ Ãàððè, - Ñëóøàé, ÿ â ýòî íå âåðþ. Ýòî ÷òî, êàêàÿ-òî øóòêà? ×òî òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ìíå íàâÿëèòü?

- Òû ÷òî, ñîâñåì ìåíÿ íå ñëóøàë? – Äðàêî âûøåë èç ñåáÿ, - Ïîòîìó ÷òî, ó ìåíÿ òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ëþáàÿ èç ýòèõ ñòåí, áóäåò áîëåå âíèìàòåëüíûì ñëóøàòåëåì.

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ, ÿ ñëóøàë, - ðàçäðàæåííî îòâåòèë Ãàððè, - Íî òî, ÷òî òû ïëåòåøü – ïîëíûé áðåä, - Ãàððè ïîäîçðèòåëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äðàêî, êàê íà ÷àñîâóþ áîìáó ñ èñòåêøèì òàéìåðîì, - Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî íå îáêóðèëñÿ, Ìàëôîé? Çàäûõàåøüñÿ, ãëàçà ðàñøèðåíû, è âîîáùå ïîõîæ íà Áóêëþ, êîãäà îíà ñòðàäàåò òÿæåëûì ïðèñòóïîì ïîíîñà.

- Ñïàñèáî çà èñ÷åðïûâàþùåå ñðàâíåíèå, ÿ ñàì æåëàë áû, ÷òîáû ýòî áûë ïðîñòî ïîõìåëüíûé ñèíäðîì, íî íåò, ÿ íå îáêóðèëñÿ, - Äðàêî ñäåëàë ïàóçó, - Õîòÿ íå îòêàæóñü, åñëè ó òåáÿ åñòü.

Ãàððè âñå íå ïîêèäàëè ñîìíåíèÿ, åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ñêåïòè÷åñêè.

- Íî òû… òû ìåíÿ _íåíàâèäèøü_.

- Âåðíî ïîäìå÷åíî, Ïîòòåð. Äîëæåí ñêàçàòü, ÷òî áûë ê òåáå íåñïðàâåäëèâ. Ïðîñòî â òî÷êó ïîïàë, äåñÿòü î÷êîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðó, çà ðåäêîå ïðîÿâëåíèå äîãàäëèâîñòè.

- Çàòêíèñü, Ìàëôîé. È, ÷òîáû òû çíàë, ÿ òîæå íå âûíîøó òåáÿ.

- Ðàä, ÷òî ìû, íàêîíåö, ýòî óëàäèëè, - Äðàêî ÷óòü ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó; ñòðàííî äîâîëüíûé, íà÷èíàÿ âîîäóøåâëÿòüñÿ îò ïðèâû÷íîãî çàíÿòèÿ – âûâåäåíèÿ Ãàððè èç ñåáÿ, ïîíèìàÿ, îäíàêî, ÷òî ýòî – ïðîñòî ïîïûòêà ñêðûòü îïàñíîå, ìó÷èòåëüíîå æåëàíèå. Íî îùóùåíèå âñå æå îñòàâàëîñü ñ íèì è, ïîäîáíî çàòàåííûì èíñòèíêòàì, ñòðóèëîñü ïîä êîæåé.

- Çíàåøü, ÷òî îñîáåííî èíòåðåñíî, Ïîòòåð? Òû ÷óòü íå óì÷àëñÿ ñ êðèêàìè, êîãäà ÿ òåáÿ ïîöåëîâàë, íî àáñîëþòíî ñïîêîåí, êîãäà ÿ ñîîáùèë, ÷òî âîçìîæíî â òåáÿ âëþáëåí.

- ß ïðèáåðåãàþ øîê äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîñòàâèòü íà óøè âåñü Õîãâàðö, êîãäà íà ìåíÿ ñíèçîéäåò âåñü óæàñ ñèòóàöèè – à ýòî ìîæåò ïðîèçîéòè â ëþáîé ìîìåíò, òàê ÷òî òåáå ñòîèò ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ ñ îáúÿñíåíèÿìè.

- À áîëüøå íå÷åãî îáúÿñíÿòü, - ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ãàððè Äðàêî, è òóò æå çíàêîìîå ýëåêòðè÷åñòâî ïðîáåæàëî ñêâîçü íåãî, êàê áóäòî îí ïåðåáðàë ñïèðòíîãî; îïåðøèñü ñïèíîé íà ñòîë ñëèçåðèíåö òèõî ñêàçàë.

- ß äóìàþ, òåáå ïîðà èäòè.

- È ýòî âñå? – íåäîâåð÷èâî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, - Íè ÷åðòà! Äëÿ íà÷àëà, òû íå ðàññêàçàë, ñ ÷åãî ýòî âäðóã â ìåíÿ âëþáèëñÿ, - îí ïîìîë÷àë íåìíîãî, çàòåì ïðîäîëæèë, - ß äóìàþ ýòî êàêîé-òî ïðèâîðîò, è, åñëè ýòî íå òàê, òî ìåñòî ó Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî òåáå áîëåå ÷åì îáåñïå÷åíî.

Äðàêî õîòåë áûëî ïàðèðîâàòü òåì, ÷òî òîëüêî îòäåëåíèå Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî äëÿ áóéíî ïîìåøàííûõ ìîæåò ïðèþòèòü ñïîñîáíûõ âëþáèòüñÿ â Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, íî âîâðåìÿ âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ê íåìó ýòî òîæå îòíîñèòñÿ; è âíåçàïíî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òàêóþ… óñòàëîñòü, ñëîâíî  âñå åãî æèçíåííûå ñèëû óòåêàëè ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè. È, ïî ïðîøëîìó îïûòó, ýòà ñëàáîñòü âñêîðå ñìåíèòñÿ ñîâåðøåííî äðóãèì ÷óâñòâîì – ñòðàñòüþ.

Ñäàâàÿñü, Äðàêî îïóñòèë ïëå÷è.

- Òû ïðàâ, - ñêàçàë îí óáèòûì ãîëîñîì, - Ýòî ëþáîâíîå çåëüå.

- _Ëþáîâíîå çåëüå?_ – ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè, ñ äîõîäÿùèì äî øîêà óäèâëåíèåì â ãîëîñå, Ðàçâå îíè íå çàïðåùåíû?

- Åñëè õî÷åøü ïðî÷èòàòü ëåêöèþ îá îáÿçàòåëüíîì èñïîëíåíèè âîëøåáíîãî çàêîíà, èçáàâü ìåíÿ, ìíå è òàê õðåíîâî.

Ãàððè âñå åùå íå âûãëÿäåë óäîâëåòâîðåííûì.

- ×òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðîèçîøëî? – îí êðèòè÷åñêè âñìîòðåëñÿ â Äðàêî, -  Åñëè òû ïðèäóðèâàåøüñÿ, òî çíàé, î÷åíü íåóáåäèòåëüíî. Åñëè íå ïðèäóðèâàåøüñÿ, òî òåáå íàäî ïðîñòî êó÷ó âñåãî îáúÿñíèòü. È ÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, Ìàëôîé, åñëè ïîïûòàåøüñÿ ïðîâåðíóòü ñî ìíîé êàêîé-íèáóäü ïðèêîë…

- Î, ïðîñòî çàòêíèñü è äàé âñòàâèòü õîòü ñëîâî, ìîæíî? – îãðûçíóëñÿ Äðàêî, ïðîæèãàÿ Ãàððè âçãëÿäîì.

Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, òîò çàìîëê, è âíåçàïíàÿ òèøèíà ïîâèñëà ìåæäó íèìè.

Äðàêî âçäîõíóë, íî îòñòóïàòü áûëî ïîçäíî, è, ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî _õîòåë_ ðàññêàçàòü Ãàððè ñëó÷èâøååñÿ – êàæäûé èìååò ïðàâî íà óäîâëåòâîðèòåëüíûå îáúÿñíåíèÿ, äàæå ìèññ Íîððèñ. Îí ñëîâíî çàäåðæàë íà äîëãî äûõàíèå, è òåïåðü âñå, ÷òî áûëî íóæíî, ýòî ñíîâà âäîõíóòü, óìåðèòü ëèõîðàäî÷íîå ñåðäöåáèåíèå â ãðóäè.

Äðàêî ïîéìàë íåòåðïåëèâûé âçãëÿä Ãàððè, è íàáðàë ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà. ×òî-òî ãîâîðèëî, ÷òî åìó ïîíàäîáèòñÿ âåñü êèñëîðîä, êîòîðûé îí ñóìååò âîáðàòü:

- Õîðîøî. Âîò, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü.

Äðàêî, èíîãäà çàïèíàÿñü, íà÷àë ïîâåñòâîâàíèå ñîáûòèé ïðîøëîé íî÷è. Îí âûïóñòèë ïîëîâèíó òîãî, î ÷åì äóìàë, - ðàññêàç áûë ñîêðàùåí, ÷òîáû ïåðåäàòü ëèøü îñíîâíîå èç ìîíîëîãà, ñôîðìèðîâàâøåãîñÿ â åãî ãîëîâå, è îãëàñèë òîëüêî íåîáõîäèìîå, ñòàðàÿñü ïî âîçìîæíîñòè áûòü ïîñëåäîâàòåëüíûì.

Êðàòêî ðàññêàçàë î çåëüå, ñêðûâ äåòàëè äî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà âûïèë åãî. Ïîòîì ïîâåäàë, êàê âûÿñíèëîñü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî íà ñàìîì äåëå ëþáîâíîå çåëüå, è, ïîñëå ýòîãî, êàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî ïåðâîé ïåðñîíîé èì óâèäåííîé îêàçàëñÿ Ãàððè.

Íàäî îòäàòü Ãàððè äîëæíîå – îí áûë âíèìàòåëüíûì ñëóøàòåëåì – ñèäåë òèõî ïîêà Äðàêî ãîâîðèë, ñëîâà ñ ãóá êîòîðîãî ëèëèñü, ïîäîáíî ëåòíåìó ëèâíþ. Ñêåïòè÷åñêîå âûðàæåíèå âñå åùå íå ïîêèäàëî ëèöà ãðèôôèíäîðöà, íî îí î÷åíü âíèìàòåëüíî âñëóøèâàëñÿ â ñëîâà Äðàêî, ñëåäÿ çà æåñòèêóëÿöèåé, ïûòàÿñü èçìåðèòü äîëþ ïðàâäû ïî øêàëå âåðîÿòíîñòè, â ïåðâûé ðàç çà åãî æèçíü è, âîçìîæíî, âîîáùå â ïåðâûé ðàç, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ãîâîðèë ïðàâäó.

Êîãäà ñëèçåðèíåö çàìîëê, âîññòàíàâëèâàÿ äûõàíèå, Ãàððè âñòðÿë.

- À ÷òî òû õîòåë ñâàðèòü? – ñïðîñèë îí, ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà íà Äðàêî, - Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî ýòî _èçíà÷àëüíî_ áûëî ëþáîâíîå çåëüå.

- À ÷òî, ïî-òâîåìó, îçíà÷àåò ôðàçà «çàêëèíàíèå èñêàçèëîñü»? – ðàçäðàæåííî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, - Êîíå÷íî ÿ íå _íàìåðåâàëñÿ_ ãîòîâèòü ëþáîâíîå çåëüå. _×åñòíîå ñëîâî_, Ïîòòåð, íå áóäü ïðèäóðêîì, – îí äàë âîëþ ðàçäðàæåíèþ.

- Íó, òàê, ÷òî òû òàì ïûòàëñÿ ñîîáðàçèòü? – íå îòñòóïàë Ãàððè.

- Çåëüå Ïîòåðè Ñóùíîñòè, – íåîõîòíî ïðîáóð÷àë Äðàêî, ñëîâíî áûë âûíóæäåí âûäàòü ñòðàøíóþ òàéíó, - Îíî äåëàåò òåáÿ… íó, íåâèäèìûì.

- ×òî? – Ãàððè íåäîâåð÷èâî âûëóïèëñÿ íà Äðàêî, óæàñ èñêàçèë åãî ëèöî, - Ïîòåðè Ñóùíîñòè? Ãäå, Ìàëôîé, _çäåñü_? – Ãàððè íåðâíî ïîñòó÷àë ïàëüöåì ïî ëáó. - Òû î ÷åì âîîáùå äóìàë?

- Íå çíàþ! – âçîðâàëñÿ Äðàêî, äîëãî ñäåðæèâàåìûå ýìîöèè ñ òðåñêîì ïðîðâàëèñü â åãî ãîëîñå, - Òû íå ìîæåøü ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî íå ïîäóìàë îá ýòîì? _×òî_ ÿ äóìàë? Äüÿâîë, ñ ïðîøëîé íî÷è ÿ òîëüêî è äåëàþ, ÷òî äóìàþ, êàêèì èäèîòîì ÿ áûë, ïåðåïóòàâ çàêëèíàíèÿ, êàê ìíå ÷åðòîâñêè íå ïîâåçëî, ÷òî îíè îêàçàëèñü âñåãî â ñòðàíèöå äðóã îò äðóãà, è êàêèì õðåíîì ÿ áóäó èõ âñåãî ýòîãî âûáèðàòüñÿ?!

Ãàððè ìîðãíóë è îòøàòíóëñÿ îò ýòîé âíåçàïíîé âñïûøêè ãíåâà, ÷óâñòâóÿ âèíó çà ñâîþ ïðîâîêàöèþ. Îí îêîí÷àòåëüíî óñïîêîèëñÿ; ÷òî-òî â òîíå èëè âèäå Äðàêî çàöåïèëî åãî, çàñòàâèëî äâàæäû ïîäóìàòü íàä òåì, ÷òî Ìàëôîé õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïûòàëñÿ âòîëêîâàòü åìó.

Ãàððè âíèìàòåëüíåå âãëÿäåëñÿ â Äðàêî, çàìåòèâ ïîòàåííóþ áîëü, ïðîãëÿäûâàþùóþ â åãî èçÿùíûõ ÷åðòàõ, êàêîå-òî ãîðå, òèõî ïîä÷åðêèâàþùåå âñþ ñåðüåçíîñòü ñèòóàöèè.

Îí ãàäàë – ïî÷åìó âñå æå ïîâåðèë Äðàêî? Ïîñëå êàêîãî âåëèêîãî ïðàçäíèêà Ìàëôîé ñòàë ÷åñòíûì ñ íèì? ×òî, åñëè âñå ýòî, ïðîñòî õèòðàÿ ëîâóøêà äëÿ… íó, îí íå ìîã ñêàçàòü, ÷àñòüþ ÷åãî ýòà ìàõèíàöèÿ ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ, íî áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî åìó íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ. Òàê ïî÷åìó æå îí ãîòîâ ïîâåðèòü Ìàëôîþ?

_Åãî ãëàçà_. Ãàððè îïÿòü âçãëÿíóë íà Ìàëôîÿ äîëãèì, âçâåøèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. _Â åãî ãëàçàõ._

È Ãàððè òî÷íî çàìåòèë, ÷òî ó Äðàêî î÷åíü êðàñèâûå ãëàçà, íàïðÿæåííûå, ïîëíûå ÷óâñòâ, åñëè íå âñïîìèíàòü òîãî, êàê îíè óìåþò ñìîòðåòü ñâåðõó âíèç ñ õîëîäíûì âûñîêîìåðèåì, ïðåçðåíèåì è íàäìåííîñòüþ. Íî â ðåäêèå ìîìåíòû, êàê ýòîò, îíè áûëè íåâèííû è äóøåðàçäèðàþùå ïðàâäèâû, è êðàñèâû, ëó÷è ãëóáîêîãî ñåðîãî, ïðîíèçàííûå ñåðåáðîì â ñíåæíî-ãîëóáîì ñâåòå.

_Î, ïðåêðàòè. Ýòî æå Ìàëôîé. Ïðåêðàòè ïÿëèòüñÿ â åãî ãëàçà_.

 - Íó… - Ãàððè ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü îòîãíàòü íàâàæäåíèå, - È ïî÷åìó òû ìíå ýòî âñå ðàññêàçàë?

Ãëàçà Äðàêî ðàñøèðèëèñü, ãóáû ðàñêðûëèñü â ïîëíîì íåäîóìåíèè.

 - ß ïðîñòî îòâåòèë íà òî, î ÷åì òû ñïðîñèë. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, òû íå ïðîñòî ñïðîñèë, òû äîïðàøèâàë ìåíÿ ñ ïðèñòðàñòèåì è íàäåë íà ìåíÿ íàðó÷íèêè, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü ãîâîðèòü. È ñåé÷àñ ñïðàøèâàåøü: «Ïî÷åìó òû ìíå ýòî ðàññêàçàë?»

Ãàððè óòî÷íèë:

- ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷åãî òû îò ìåíÿ æäåøü?

- Íè÷åãî, - êîðîòêî îòâåòèë Äðàêî, îòâåðíóâøèñü, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñåáÿ óäåëèòü âíèìàíèå áëåäíî-ãîëóáîìó ïëàìåíè, êîòîðîå êîëåáàëîñü è ìåðöàëî. Åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë òóñêëî, - Òû íè÷åãî íå ìîæåøü ñäåëàòü.

- Íó, à åñòü îáðàòíîå çàêëèíàíèå? Ñïîñîá ýòî óñòðàíèòü?

- ß íå çíàþ.

- Ìîæåò âñå ïðîéäåò ñî âðåìåíåì? Èëè, ìîæåò, òåáå ïðèíÿòü àíòèäîò èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü íåéòðàëèçóþùåå ýôôåêò?

Ïîæàòèå ïëå÷àìè:

- ß íå çíàþ.

Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë ðàçäðàæåííûì.

- Òû äîëæåí áûòü çàèíòåðåñîâàí â òîì, ÷òîáû âûïëûòü èç ýòîé íåïðèÿòíîñòè, Ìàëôîé. Èãíîðèðîâàíèåì íè÷åãî íå äîáüåøüñÿ. Òû íå ïîäóìûâàåøü ðàñêîïàòü ïîáîëüøå ñâåäåíèé îá ýòîì ëþáîâíîì çàêëÿòèè, ÷òîáû ïðåîäîëåòü åãî?

Ãëàçà Äðàêî æåñòêî ìåòíóëèñü â íàïðàâëåíèè Ãàððè; îíè ïûëàëè íàïðÿæåíèåì è äóøåðàçäèðàþùèì îò÷àÿíèåì.

- Òû ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü íå ìîæåøü, êàê _ñèëüíî_ ÿ õî÷ó îò ýòîãî èçáàâèòüñÿ, Ïîòòåð, - åãî ãîëîñ çàäðîæàë, òåðÿÿ ñïîêîéñòâèå, - Òàê ÷òî çàòêíèñü è îòñòàíü.

Ãàððè óðîíèë ÷åëþñòü; îí íå áûë ãîòîâ ê òàêîìó îòïîðó, è èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà ïîòåìíåëè îò íàðàñòàþùåãî ãíåâà.

- ß ïðîñòî ïûòàþñü ïîìî÷ü, íåáëàãîäàðíàÿ òû òâàðü. Ýòî _òâîÿ_ ïðîáëåìà, íå çàáûâàé.

Äðàêî ðîâíî äåðæàë âçãëÿä, ãëàçà ñêðûâàëè ýìîöèè.

- Òû ïðàâ, Ïîòòåð, ýòî _ìîÿ_ ïðîáëåìà. È ÿ íå íóæäàþñü â òâîåé ïîìîùè. Ýòî íå òâîåãî óìà äåëî.

- Ýòî _ìîåãî_ óìà äåëî, Ìàëôîé, òàê êàê òû ïîçàáîòèëñÿ âûáðàòü ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû âëþáèòüñÿ, - Ãàððè øàãíóë áëèæå ñ âûðàæåíèåì ðåøèòåëüíîñòè â ãëàçàõ.

- Âûáðàë òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð? _Âûáðàë?_ – Äðàêî ñêðèâèëî, - Ìîã ëè ÿ, áóäó÷è â çäðàâîì óìå, âûáðàòü _òåáÿ_, ÷òîáû âëþáèòüñÿ? _Ìîã ëè?_ – Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, îïóñòèë ïëå÷è è çàêðûë ëèöî ëàäîíÿìè, - Ýòî îïðåäåëåííî ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå èç íåñ÷àñòèé âî âñþ èñòîðèþ ìàãè÷åñêîãî ìèðà. ×åðåç ìíîãèå ãîäû åãî áóäóò ïðåïîäàâàòü â êóðñå «Çàêëÿòèé äàâøèõ íåîæèäàííûé ðåçóëüòàò è ïðèâåäøèõ ê ó÷àñòè õóäøåé ÷åì ñìåðòü», è ìîé ðàññûïàþùèéñÿ ÷åðåï áóäåò ñëóæèòü èñòîðè÷åñêèì àðòåôàêòîì.

Ãóáû Ãàððè äðîãíóëè, ïîäàâëÿÿ óëûáêó. Íåñìîòðÿ íà îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, Ìàëôîÿ íå ïîêèäàëî ÷óâñòâî þìîðà.

- Ýòî íå ñìåøíî, Ïîòòåð, - çëî îãðûçíóëñÿ Äðàêî, - Ñïðÿ÷ü ýòó óëûáêó, ïîêà ÿ íå óáðàë åå íàâñåãäà – ìàãè÷åñêè èëè êàê-òî åùå.

Óëûáêà Ãàððè ñðàçó óâÿëà, ðîò ñæàëñÿ â ëèíèþ.

- Òîëüêî íå íàäî ìåíÿ âèíèòü â ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ, Ìàëôîé. Ýòà õðåíü äàæå îòäàëåííî íå ìîÿ âèíà.

- Êîíå÷íî òâîÿ. Åñëè áû òû òóäà íå ïðèïåðñÿ, íè÷åãî áû íå ñëó÷èëîñü.

- Ñåé÷àñ ÿ âèíîâàò â òîì, ÷òî ñóùåñòâóþ? – Ãàððè áóðêíóë, ðàçäðàæåíèå âûøëî íàðóæó, - Òû ïðîñòî íå â ñåáå, Ìàëôîé, è…

- Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íå â ñåáå, - ïåðåáèë Äðàêî æåñòêî, ñåðûå ãëàçà ìåòàëè ÿäîâèòûå âñïûøêè. - ß âëþáèëñÿ â òåáÿ, äëÿ íà÷àëà. Ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïåðåéòè âñå ãðàíèöû ðàçóìíîãî, îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðîáèòü êðûøó èððàöèîíàëüíîñòè è âûëåòåòü çà ãðàíèöû ãàëàêòèêè áåçóìèÿ, - Äðàêî ñäåëàë ïàóçó, ïåðåâîäÿ äûõàíèå, - _È_ ýòî _ïîëíîñòüþ_ òâîÿ âèíà.

Ãàððè õîòåë äàòü æåñòêèé îòïîð, íî Äðàêî ñäåëàë íå÷òî, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî ãðóáûå ñëîâà îñòàòüñÿ íåâûñêàçàííûìè.

Áðîñèâ âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè, îí îòîøåë ê ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòåíå. Îïåðøèñü îäíîé ðóêîé íà ñòåíó, ïîëîæèë íà íåå ãîëîâó; ÷òî-òî â ïîçå Äðàêî ñíÿëî îáû÷íóþ ñïåñü, âûðèñîâûâàÿ ïîòåðÿííóþ, ïîáåæäåííóþ ôèãóðó ñíîâà ïðîÿâèâøóþñÿ â ãîëóáîâàòîì ñâåòå.

Ãàððè áûë áû òàê æå óäèâëåí, åñëè áû Äðàêî ñíîâà ïîëåç öåëîâàòüñÿ. Îí ïîñòîÿë íåìíîãî, ñîîáðàæàÿ, ÷òî äåëàòü; îí îñîçíàë, êàê ÷àñòî â ïðîøëîì ïîääàâàëñÿ íà ïðîâîêàöèè Äðàêî, ïî÷òè âñåãäà, êîãäà èì ñëó÷àëîñü ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. È âñåãäà âñêèïàë, êîãäà Äðàêî áðàëñÿ çà íåãî âñåðüåç, ýòîò áåññèëüíûé ãíåâ Äðàêî âñåãäà èñïîëüçîâàë, ÷òîáû âûâåñòè åãî èç ðàâíîâåñèÿ â èõ ïåðåïàëêàõ. È ñåé÷àñ áûë ëó÷øèé ñëó÷àé äëÿ ìåñòè. Ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà îí òàê óÿçâèì è åãî çàùèòà ïàëà.

Íî Ãàððè ïðîñòî íå ìîã òàê ïîñòóïèòü, äàæå ñ Ìàëôîåì. Êàê íå ñìîã âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñëó÷àåì íà äóýëè íà âòîðîì êóðñå, êîãäà óäåðæàëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû àòàêîâàòü óïàâøåãî Ìàëôîÿ, çíàÿ, ÷òî íå èìåþùèé èãðàòü ÷åñòíî Ìàëôîé íåïðåìåííî áû ýòèì âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ. È ñåé÷àñ îí íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü óíè÷òîæàþùåå èëè ïðîñòî êîëêîå.

Ãàððè íàõìóðèë áðîâè è ñæàë ãóáû, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü èëè ñäåëàòü, îí ïðîñòî ñòîÿë, ÷óâñòâóÿ íåëîâêîñòü.

- Òåáå ïîðà èäòè, -  íàêîíåö, ïîäàë Äðàêî ãîëîñ, ïðîïèòàííûé ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêîé óñòàëîñòüþ, - Ïîçäíî óæå.

Ãàððè âñòðåïåíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû.

- ß ìîãó çàäåðæàòüñÿ åùå íåíàìíîãî.

- ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû çàäåðæèâàëñÿ, - õîëîäíî è òèõî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – ß âîîáùå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû äåðæàëñÿ îò ýòîãî _ïîäàëüøå_ è _îòñòàë_ îò ìåíÿ, ÷òî òåáÿ íå î÷åíü çàòðóäíèò. Ýòî âñå ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó.

- Òû äóìàåøü, ýòî ëåãêî? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè áåç âðàæäåáíîñòè.

- Äåðæàòüñÿ îò ìåíÿ ïîäàëüøå? Ó òåáÿ äîëæíî áûëà ðàçâèòüñÿ íà ìåíÿ àëëåðãèÿ âñå ýòè ãîäû, Ïîòòåð, ÿ óâåðåí, ýòî òåáå ïîìîæåò, - Äðàêî âñå åùå ñòîÿë ëèöîì ê ñòåíå, è åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ãëóõî.

- Íåò, ÿ èìåë â âèäó _ýòî_. Òû äóìàåøü, ïðîñòî óìûòü ðóêè – ýòî ðåøåíèå?

- Ýòî ðåøåíèå äëÿ _òåáÿ._ - Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ëèöî ñ ðóêè è î÷åíü ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëñÿ, îïåðøèñü ñïèíîé íà ñòåíó, ñëîâíî êàæäàÿ åãî ÷àñòè÷êà íûëà îò èçíóðåíèÿ, - È ýòî âñå, ÷òî òåáÿ äîëæíî êàñàòüñÿ.

Ãàððè ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë.

- Äîëæåí áûòü ïóòü, ÷òîáû èñïðàâèòü ýòî.

- _À ÷òî, åñëè åãî íåò?_ – âçîðâàëñÿ Äðàêî, ïîäàâëåííîå ðàçäðàæåíèå è áîëü âûðâàëèñü íà ïîâåðõíîñòü, âûïëåñêèâàÿñü ãíåâíûìè èñêðàìè â åãî ãëàçàõ, ãîðåâøèõ îò æåñòîêîãî ìó÷åíèÿ, - Íå âñå èìååò ïðîòèâîçàêëÿòèå! À ýòî… ýòî íå ïðîñòî çàêëèíàíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíî íå íàðóæè, îíî _âíóòðè_ ìåíÿ, â ìîåé _êðîâè_. ß åùå íå ìíîãî ÷èòàë, íî çíàþ î ïðîêëÿòèÿõ òàêîãî ðîäà, áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ íåèçëå÷èìû è âåäóò ê ñìåðòè.

Ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî ïîâèñëî â âîçäóõå, çëîâåùå, òàêîé âîçìîæíûé êîíåö âíåçàïíî âåðíóë âñþ òÿæåñòü ñèòóàöèè. Îáà çàìîëêëè íà ìãíîâåíèå, âåëèêàÿ áîëü, ñìåøàííàÿ ñî ñëîâàìè Äðàêî ïðîñî÷èëàñü â âîçäóõ, âèáðèðóþùèé îò ÷óâñòâà áåçûñõîäíîñòè.

Íàêîíåö Ãàððè òèõî ïîäàë ãîëîñ:

- Ýòî ïðîêëÿòèå?

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë ïðÿìî íà íåãî.

- À êàê áû òû ýòî íàçâàë?

Ãàððè çàäóìàëñÿ.

- Íå çíàþ. Ïðîñòî ÿ íå äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ìîæíî íàçâàòü ïðîêëÿòèåì. Ëþáîâü è ïðîêëÿòèÿ îáû÷íî õîäÿò ðàçíûìè äîðîæêàìè.

- Ýòî íå ëþáîâü, Ïîòòåð, ýòî ëþáîâíîå çàêëÿòüå. Îíî ïðèíîñèòü _áåçîòâåòíóþ_ ëþáîâü, è ïîëíîñòüþ ñâîäèò ñ óìà, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû âäðóã îáíàðóæèâàåøü, ÷òî òîñêóåøü î òîì, êîãî òû çíàåøü, ÷òî íå õî÷åøü è íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåøü ïîëó÷èòü. Ëþäåé îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñðûâàëî ñ êàòóøåê ïîä äåéñòâèåì ëþáîâíûõ çàêëÿòèé. Åñëè è ýòî íå ïðîêëÿòèå, òî Àâàäà Êåäàâðà - êîëûáåëüíàÿ.

Ãàððè õîòåë áûëî ïîñîâåòîâàòü Ìàëôîþ íå ñëèøêîì âñå äðàìàòèçèðîâàòü, íî ÷òî-òî âíóòðè íåãî áîÿëîñü, ÷òî ýòî äàëåêî íå ïðåóâåëè÷åíèå.

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë.

- Íó è ÷òî íàì ñ ýòèì äåëàòü?

- Ñêîëüêî ìîæíî ïîâòîðÿòü? _Ìû_ íè÷åãî íå áóäåì äåëàòü. _ß_ çàéìóñü èñïðàâëåíèåì âñåãî ýòîãî, à _òû_ íè÷åãî íå áóäåøü äåëàòü, - áîëü íàáðîñèëà íà ëèöî Äðàêî òåíè óñòàëîñòè è ðàçäðàæåíèÿ, - Ñêîëüêî ðàç ìíå ïîâòîðÿòü òåáå ýòî, Ïîòòåð? Ìíå _íå_ íóæíà òâîÿ ïîìîùü. Ýòî íå òâîÿ ïðîáëåìà, è, ïîñêîëüêó ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû ëþáèòåëü ñîâàòü íîñ â ÷óæèå äåëà è âñå âûíþõèâàòü, òî ñêàæó - òóò è áåç òåáÿ áåä õâàòàåò. 

- È òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ìîæåøü ñàì âñå óëàäèòü? – ãíåâíî ïàðèðîâàë Ãàððè, - Ïîñìîòðè, ÷òî òû âîîáùå äëÿ ýòîãî ñäåëàë! Îãðîìíîå íè÷åãî! Òû âåäü íå _çíàåøü_ òî÷íî, ÷òî íåò ïðîòèâîçàêëÿòèÿ, - îí ðàçäðàæåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äðàêî, - Òû ìîæåøü äóìàòü, ÷òî ìíå íàïëåâàòü, Ìàëôîé, è, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ìíå ñëåäîâàëî áû, íî ýòî ñåðüåçíî è ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ïîçâîëèòü òåáå âëèïíóòü â åùå áîëüøèå íåïðèÿòíîñòè, ÷åì ó òåáÿ óæå èìåþòñÿ.

Ãëàçà Äðàêî íå âûäàëè íè÷åãî, òîëüêî íåïîíÿòíîå ÷óâñòâî ìåðöàëî â ñòàëüíûõ ãëóáèíàõ. Êîãäà îí ñíîâà çàãîâîðèë, åãî ãîëîñ áûë ðîâåí è áåñöâåòåí.

- Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åøü ïîìî÷ü, Ïîòòåð?

Ãàððè ïåðåâåë äûõàíèå è íå îòâåòèë íè÷åãî, ïîçâîëÿÿ ìîë÷àíèþ áûòü êðàñíîðå÷èâåå ëþáîãî îòâåòà, òàê êàê îí ïðîñòî íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ãîâîðèòü. Ìàëôîé äåéñòâîâàë íà íåðâû, è îí äîëæåí áûë ïîñòîÿííî çàñòàâëÿòü ñåáÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ, íàïîìèíàÿ ñåáå ñíîâà è ñíîâà, ÷òî Äðàêî èçâèíÿëà ñúåçæàþùàÿ êðûøà.

Ãàððè îïóñòèë ãîëîâó è ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî; ìîë÷àëèâûé êèâîê.

Äðàêî ìãíîâåíèå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ñêëîíèâ ñëåãêà ãîëîâó, ñëîâíî âçâåøèâàÿ ÷òî-òî è îáäóìûâàÿ ïðåäëîæåíèå Ãàððè, òèøèíà ñíîâà ïîâèñëà ìåæäó íèìè.

Íàêîíåö ñëàáàÿ óëûáêà ïîÿâèëàñü íà åãî ëèöå, æåñòîêàÿ è, âñå æå, î÷åíü ãðóñòíàÿ. Ãðàöèîçíî îòòîëêíóâøèñü îò ñòåíû, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè, îòêðûë åå è óêàçàë â ïðîåì âçìàõîì ëàäîíè.

- Òîãäà íà÷èíàé ïîìîãàòü. – Âûçîâ â åãî ãëàçàõ ïûëàë íè ñ ÷åì íå ñðàâíèìîé áîëüþ.

Ãàððè êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå ïîðàæåííî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî; çàòåì ãíåâ îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàòîïèë ðîáêî âûïëûâøóþ ñèìïàòèþ.

- Ïðåêðàñíî! – ãíåâ Ãàððè äîñòèã àïîãåÿ, ñ íåãî õâàòèò: ó íåãî òîæå åñòü ñîáñòâåííîå äîñòîèíñòâî, ÷åðò âîçüìè! Îí âûëåòåë ìèìî Äðàêî ÷åðåç äâåðü â òåìíûé êîðèäîð, çàòåì îáåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî.

- Òåïåðü òû ñàì ïî ñåáå, Ìàëôîé. Óëàæèâàé âñå ñàì – ÿ íå ïðåäëàãàþ ïîìîùü äâàæäû.

Áîëüøå íè ðàçó íå îãëÿíóâøèñü, Ãàððè óøåë, îñòàâèâ Äðàêî îêóòàííîãî òåìíîé íî÷üþ, ñîâåðøåííî ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåé àáñîëþòíîé ÷åðíîòå åãî äóøè.


End file.
